


Anniversary Through Time

by Crickett_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual mpreg, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Slash, Miscarriage, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: “See this is perfect... this is what I would want for our anniversary. Just me and you dancing, take me dancing Sev that’s what I want for our anniversary...” Dancing that wouldn’t be too painful… dinner, dancing ,sex…. “ Too bad we couldn’t go back to the 1920 and dance in a club filled with smoke and booze. Hearing the music live and being in your arms all night.”





	1. The Roaring 20's

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this has been in my head for a while now... I don't know if I could write Severus Snape he is very intimidating to write. But I hope you like it!!! It could be a one shot but I do have the outlines for like 10 more chapters... All error are mine Spelling/Grammar all that stuff....

Severus Snape stepped out of the floo, after a long day at the shop. Finally, home he could have a drink and relax. Hearing music flowed through the house. A voice crooned if Snape had to guess it was probably from the 1920’s or 1930’s… its usually a different decade every night. 

A small smile appeared on the older man’s face. It's been three years since the end of the war. Severus’ world was turned upside down, finally he was happy for the first time in his life. He wouldn’t trade the last couple of years for anything in the world. 

Walking into the kitchen the sight took his breath away, even though he saw the same image every night. How could he be so lucky. Looking at his love, their body sways to the music as they taste whatever was cooking, from the smell he would guess it was something Italian. Not being able to resist he walks behind wrapping his arms around their waist. 

“Mmm something smells good.” Snape's velvety voice danced across the sun kissed skin. 

“I’m making Chicken Parm, I hope that you are hungry.” Severus hummed into their ear. 

“I’m ravenous.” He said in a low growl, they turn around in his arms. Emerald green eye bore into Onyx ones. Those eyes could thaw even the cold heart of the potion's master. 

“Well Mister Snape, it’s a good think dinner is almost ready.” Potion stained hands slide down to a pert bum. Giving it a small squeeze, he could never have enough of that man. 

“What if I want what I have right here... Mister Potter?” Bending down Severus lips caress the younger man’s. 

“I would have to say that I'm dessert... and it’s Mister Potter Snape thank you very much... We have been married for almost two years now... You would think that you would know your own husbands last name...” Harry crossed his arms playfully glaring at the potion master. 

Giving Harry’s bum a squeeze Snape kisses Harry’s forehead 

“How could I forget my beloved husband... It has almost been two years... It’s coming up soon what would you like for our anniversary?” Snape asked as he walks through the cottage taking off his robe hanging it up. 

“I don’t know Sev... You really don’t have to get me anything... I have all that I need right here. I have my beautiful cottage, I have my art... plus I have you... what else could I need?” 

Severus walked back into the kitchen looking at his husband. Three years has changed Harry for the better, He finally let Severus fix his eye sight so his beautiful emerald eyes were not hidden behind those hideous glasses, his raven colored hair that was short but finally relaxed because of Sev's hair potions, he wears a beard now, close to his face, Severus wouldn’t allow it to grow any longer. Harry didn’t mind he just didn’t want to not have facial hair, it made him look still childlike if he didn’t have some type of hair on his face. He still wasn’t the tallest, but Severus loved how he could tuck him under his chin. 

“You should know me better than that Love, I will get you something... I will just have to think about it....” watching his husband move gracefully around the kitchen. 

A song comes on radio and Harry yells, “I love this song....” Walking up to the taller man Harry bites his lip and then holds out his hand... “Dance with me Sev...” Rolling his eyes he took the smaller man’s hand. Placing a hand on Harry’s waist he pulls them closer together. Grabbing Harry’s other hand holding it and placing it over his heart. 

“See this is perfect... this is what I would want for our anniversary. Just me and you dancing, take me dancing Sev that’s what I want for our anniversary...” Dancing that wouldn’t be too painful… dinner, dancing ,sex…. “ Too bad we couldn’t go back to the 1920 and dance in a club filled with smoke and booze. Hearing the music live and being in your arms all night.” Looking down into the face that he has fallen completely in love with. 

“It sounds dreadful... I wouldn’t mind the booze but the smoke on the other hand...” Harry slaps the potion masters chest. 

“Says the man who stands over a cauldron every day smelling gods knows what. It sounds so romantic... What do you say Sev will you take your wonderful husband who you love so much out dancing for his anniversary?” He knew he couldn’t say no to his love, and he was going to find a way to take him back to the 1920’s so they could dance in the smoky bar. 

“As you wish my beloved, I aim to please...” Bending down he brushes his lips against Harry’s who pulls him in longer. Finally pulling away Harry smiles.. 

“Let’s eat I'm starving.” Harry bounces his eye brows up and down. Giving him one last kiss before he left Severus’ arms. 

“Tease.” Waving his wand, the table sets its self as he brings out a bottle of Elf made wine. 

“You know you love me...” Harry laughs as he sends the pasta to the table with the warm bread. 

“That I do brat... that I do...” Now how is he going to take Harry back in time... He has a month to figure this out.... 

 

\------- 

Severus is sitting in his lab looking over books trying to figure out a way to get him and his husband back in time. Sitting straight up he figured it out. Oh, how could he have not thought of it before, it would just take a little bit more research and then he would be able to make it. 

A portkey but the destination is back in time. Why couldn’t he Severus Snape … Well Severus Potter Snape, make a time travel device. He will be able to give his husband just what he wants. Not that he would admit that he spoils Harry rotten. The love that Harry has shown him was enough for him to move a mountain if Harry asked. 

A knock on his door brought him out of his focus. “Enter.” The door opened and there stood his husband just wearing a towel. Wet hair dripping making water trails down his body. Suddenly his mouth was very dry. 

“Sev.. Are you almost ready for bed?” The younger man walks over towards him biting his lip, he knew what he was doing. They are still very much newlyweds, Severus wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“You are dripping water all over the floor Mr. Potter....” Severus said in a dead pan voice, he knew Harry wanted to tease him... which he didn’t mind at all. 

“Mr. Potter Snape...” Harry rolls his eyes. “Husband of mine.... Why are you worried about water on the floor when your very attractive, lonely, sweet, handsome husband is in front of you wearing only a towel....” Wrapping his arms around the taller man he gives him a chaste kiss. 

“Because Mr. Potter Snape, knowing your luck you would trip on the water and instead of me taking you to our bedroom, I would be taking you to the healers...” Feeling Harry’s arms slide from around his neck Severus pulls him closer. “Yes, my beloved I'm ready for bed, just let me hop in the shower and I'll meet you upstairs. Now go.” 

“I could join you in the shower if you like?” Severus raised an eye brow, and shakes his head. 

“No, you decide to take a shower without me. Now go wait for me I shall not be long.” Holding his now pouting husband. Knowing he would probably give in... Knowing he wanted to give in. 

“I could wash your back... and do that thing you like....” Feeling the younger man's lips on his ear. Severus moaned. 

“You are being a tease brat!” Severus said playfully, pulling the younger man closer to him. Not caring that he is getting wet, he runs his fingers through the raven colored hair. “You already had a shower... There is not point you taking one with me...” Looking into those emerald eyes that were full of love and arousal. 

“Then how about you make me dirty again....” Harry slide his hand down and rubs the older man’s erection through his pants. Severus thrust into his touch, his husband is going to be the death of him. Pulling him into a teeth clashing kiss. 

Pulling away breathlessly, “Bed now Mr. Potter Snape!” slapping the almost naked man on the ass. The younger man laughing runs towards their bedroom as Severus slowly walked stalking his prey. 

 

\------- 

Slamming the old pocket watch on the table, Severus took a deep breath... This couldn’t be that hard... There was something that he was missing... Reading over his notes he didn’t notice Harry standing in the door way... 

“What’s wrong husband of mine?” Severus looked up to see Harry smiling at him. Too mad to deal with his overly cheerful husband. He just needed a few more hours then he knew he would be able to finish this. 

“Nothing. What do you want.” He snaps, he doesn’t want to give away what he is working on. Harry walked towards the table looking over everything he had scattered. Picking up a piece of parchment Severus plucked it out of his hands quickly. “Don’t touch Potter!” Yes that was a mistake… 

“You don’t have to snap at me Snape.” Harry said while he glared at him. “I was just coming to tell you that dinner is ready but you know what I don’t care right now if you eat or not.” Severus rolled his eyes even knowing that would not go over well with his husband. “I’ll be in my studio.” With one last glare Harry stormed out slamming the door. 

Severus stood there for a moment, he is going to have to apologize later if he expects his husband to come out of his art studio. That was something he could worry about later, right now he has to worry about this bloody anniversary present. 

 

Two hours have passed and he was so close, he found what the problem was now just to put the final touches. He chanted one last cantations, alright let’s see if this would work. Saying the activation work “Brat” Severus felt the pull of the portkey. 

Once the swirling stopped Severus popped inside of a dim club that was empty beside a worker who was behind the bar, who didn’t seem to notice him. Smiling smugly to himself he reactivated the portkey and showed up back in his lab moments later. With a flick of his wand he cleaned up is lab, feeling like he was walking on air. Now off to find his husband who is no doubt mad at him... Hopefully they will not have a row tonight. 

Walking up to Harry’s art studio he could hear rock music blaring. Yes his husband is mad... Knocking on the door he waited for permission to enter... Normally if they had been fighting, he would just barge through but right now he wasn’t upset at him, he wanted Harry to know that. 

A few moments later the door was jerked open. “What do you want” Harry yelled at him crossing his arms... Holding up his hands in defeat Sev stepped back. 

“I’ve come to apologize. How I acted before was uncalled for. I was trying to figure something out and I couldn’t and you were a distraction a good distraction but non the less a distraction. This was very important... It might even have something to do with a certain man who is very pissed off at me at the moment.” Leaning against the door frame Severus crosses his arms looking at the smaller man who has paint spatters on his face. Trying to read his reaction he keeps quiet. 

“You don’t have to snap at me. I hate when you do that. What if I did that to you ever bloody time you come into my studio ya?” Harry moved closer to him trying not to smile, Severus pulls him into his arms. 

“I’m sorry my brat, I shouldn’t have been so short with you.” Feeling the tense body in his arm relax, thank merlin he didn’t want this to harm their anniversary. He has gone too long in his life alone and miserable. 

“I know when the great Severus Snap can’t figure something out everyone should watch out, but I'm your husband. Next time how about you not be a prat.” Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“I will do better... Now will you please come eat dinner with me, I’ve missed your company today...” The younger man pulled him down and gave him a chaste kiss. 

“Yes, I'm hungry I made bangers and mash. If you wash the dishes I might have some of your favorite puddings…” Harry winked at the older man before he walked out the door. Shaking his head Severus walked away. He couldn’t wait for his brat to see his anniversary present… 

—— 

Severus wakes up to the sound of soft music playing and the smell of breakfast. He likes to think that he is the only one who spoils their husband in this marriage but Harry is the one that spoils him the most. Tea is made and breakfast is on the table every morning, lunch is packed for him and dinner is ready by the time he gets home. 

Severus never thought that he would ever be this happy. He thought he would have died in the war, almost did if it wasn’t for that brat in the kitchen who is probably making him a huge anniversary breakfast. He remembers the first time Harry made him breakfast, it was the morning after they first made love. 

 

\------ 

The smell of scones woke up the potions master after a night of heavy drinking. What was he thinking having Potter over to his house after a couple drinks at the pub. Not that he didn’t have feeling for the boy... no.. man. He saved his life how could he not feel something for him, more than once. Rolling his eyes Severus pulls back the covers and slips on his robe as he pads down the hall way following that wonderful smell. 

As he gets closer, he could hear music and the sounds of meat sizzling in a pan. Once he made it to the kitchen the sight that he saw was almost breath taking. There stood Harry Potter in nothing but Severus lounge pants which hung slightly on his hips and were slightly too long. Groaning inward he would take him right there bent over the kitchen island. An upbeat song comes on the radio as he stands watching the younger man start to dance and cook. He could get used to seeing this every morning... Not that he wanted to think about actually having feelings for Harry... He has tried to deny that since they have been spending more time with together. 

Watching him for long enough Severus thought it was time to make himself known and clears his throat. The younger man jumps and turns around with his spatula pointed right at Severus chest. 

“Harry, seeing as I'm not a pancake please stop pointing that spatula at me.” Using his deep rich tone playfully at Harry. 

“Sorry Sev... erm Severus, you just scared me... I wanted to make you breakfast in bed... I must have been making too much noise I'm sorry.” The younger man’s face blushed beautifully he thought to himself. 

“No need to be sorry brat. It actually smells adequate.” Feeling the younger man glare at him, Severus saunters to the kitchen table taking a seat. Harry turns back around now humming to the muggle song that is playing on the radio. 

“It should be ready in a minute, I hope that you are hungry I made everything...” With a flick of his hand food started to move over to the table. It still amazes Severus how powerful this man was but he never wanted anything out of it, not power, not wealth. Severus just found out that Harry loves art, painting, drawling, sculpture. He is amazing at all of them. Severus has a couple of his drawings stored away that Harry doesn’t know that he picked up. Such as little sketches that he would draw on paper napkins. 

 

Taking the first bite out of his breakfast it took everything in him not to moan. “Harry, this is not terrible... for someone who was horrible at potions you can really cook. Where was this during class?” Raising the infamous eyebrow Harry chuckled. 

“Maybe because you were too busy trying to intimidate me Professor Snape.” Watching Harry pop a grape into his mouth as he cut into his pancakes. “Speaking of intimidation... last night....” Looking at the younger man Severus was waiting for this conversation... Knowing that he would probably say that this was just a onetime thing or a mistake... Severus wasn’t foolish enough to think that someone so young.. So beautiful would want any type of relationship with him. Taking a sip from his tea he sits it down and looks up at Harry who looked nervous... 

“Well Mr. Potter are you going to finish that sentence or do I have to read your mind?” Looking into those emerald eyes is almost enough to break his heart. How daft does he have to be to think that this was a good idea jumping into bed with James Potter’s son. 

“Do you know how hard it is to tell you things Sev... I mean you are just sitting there looking extremely put together like you can take on the world and which you have many times, and here I am in your lounge pants cooking you breakfast after a night of wonderful love making. Worried about if that was just a onetime thing, or are we actually in a relationship now. Then thinking that it was just a one time thing and that I have completely fallen in love with you. Making our friendship that we actually have is going to be ruined because I don’t think I could just be friends with you... That I could be in your presence without kissing you, or holding your hand, and not turning to a puddle of goo when you use that voice that could make me come undone. I know that I am just rambling now and all you are doing is staring at me. So I will take that as a hint and just get my things and go...” 

Hearing everything that he has said Severus is just sitting there did he just say that he has fallen in love with me? Lost in thought he didn’t see Harry get up from the table until he blinks. Standing up quickly he finds him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. 

Walking up to him, he gently pulls the younger man's hands away from his face. Kneeling down in front of him seeing those emerald eyes full of unshed tears. 

“What Snape what do you want..” Harry said with a snap, as the first tear falls down his cheek. Without thinking Severus wipes it away with the pad of his thumb. 

“Harry,” trying to get his thought in order he takes a deep breath, not being able to put into words what he wants to say he pulls the younger man into a kiss. Warmth developed into his chest, he knew that he wanted to be with him... Harry was his forever. “I love you too Harry, I could only hope that this would be more than a onetime thing. For you to say you love me... a man who is so much older than you who is not the easiest to get along with.” Harry smiles a watery smile, which makes Severus’ cold heart thaw even more. “Now stop your blubbering and come eat breakfast with me. I hate for all the food you cooked to go to waste.” Standing up Severus pulls Harry into his arms. 

“You really love me?” Harry looks at him with those glassy emerald eyes. The ones that have haunted his dreams. 

“Yes, brat I really love you. Don’t think about leaving now because I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.” He said on the younger man’s lips as he kissed him one more time. 

 

\---- 

“Happy Anniversary Sev!” Harry said bringing the potions master back into the present. Looking up seeing his husband only wearing his boxers carrying their breakfast trays. 

“Happy Anniversary brat. I was actually going to cook you breakfast this morning. Now I must find something else to do for you.” Severus said smooth as silk knowing what he would do to his husband. 

“I could think of a couple different things... What were you thinking about before?” Harry said as he sat down next to the older man taking a sip of his tea. His face shown worry, Severus knew that Harry has always been worried about what he thought of himself. 

“If you must know I was thinking about the first time you cooked me breakfast.” Seeing his husband’s cheeks redden made Severus smirk. 

“That was the first time that you said I love you... and I do believe after that morning I have never left this house... What was that you said... I’m not planning on letting you go anytime soon. I’m shocked actually that I have lasted here that long. Seeing as I am a brat, and a dunderhead...” Rolling his eyes the older man pulls him into a kiss to shut him up. 

“I’m not letting go of you ever, because even though you are a brat and a dunderhead you are MY Brat and My Dunderhead!” Harry places his hands over his heart. 

“Oh husband you are so romantic! How did I get so lucky.” With quick hands Severus steals a piece of bacon from Harry’s plate. 

“ Any more cheek from you Mr. Potter Snape I will take you over my knee....” Seeing Harry’s eye twinkle at the threat Severus suppressed a moan. 

“What a delicious threat... but I have a lot planned today... so I guess I will have to be good.” Harry said as he took a piece of Severus toast. 

“I believe that was mine..” The older man said raising his eyebrow. 

“I believe that bacon that you stole was mine... Call it even Snape...” 

Shaking his head “That is Potter Snape” which made the younger man practically glow. 

“Bloody right Potter Snape!” They fall into a peaceful silence as they ate their breakfast. 

“I love you Sev” 

“I love you too Harry” 

\----- 

Severus is pacing back and forth in front of the fire place as he waited for Harry to finish getting ready. He was wearing a black suit with green pinstripes, with winged tipped shoes, his hair pulled back with a piece of ribbon and a black fedora hat. Pulling out the pocket watch letting his thumb rub over the metal. 

“Wow...” Severus head pops up, there stood Harry wearing a maroon suit with white pinstripes and a newsboy hat that matched perfectly. Muggle clothes looked so good on him, wanting nothing more than to take him straight to their room and peel him out of those clothes, but he worked too hard for this gift. 

“Eloquent as always Mr. Potter Snape... Like what you see.” Severus said walking towards the younger man. Harry had his bottom lip in-between his teeth, eyes taking in the older man. “Well?” 

“Yes... I.. I do...” With two steps Severus was stand in front of his husband. “Merlin Sev I.. I don’t think I want everyone to see you like this. Someone might take you away from me.” Sneering he pulled the younger man in his arms. 

“I could say the same about you brat. Just remember who you belong to.” Using the tone he saved for the bedroom. Seeing the red appear on Harry’s cheeks Severus pulls out the pocket watch. “Ready for your present my love?” 

“A port key? I thought we were just going dancing could we just use the floo.” Hearing the uncertainty in Harry’s voice he pulled him closer. Knowing how much the younger man hated to port anywhere. 

“It will be worth it my beloved now come on.” The both grab on the watch, “Brat” Was the last thing that was heard as they both felt the pull of the port key. 

\------- 

Severus looked around as they appeared in the club. It was as he remembered it seeing it a few days earlier. The bar was full now, and he could now tell it was a wizarding bar. As drinks floated to tables, smoke hung in the air. There was a woman singing on stage who looked to be some type of elf. Looking over to his husband who was surprisingly quiet. 

“Severus.” Harry whispered looking up at him. The look of awe in his husbands face made everything worth it. 

“You said that you wanted to go back to the 1920’s so who am I as your husband not give you everything you want.” Feeling arms wrap around his neck he pulled in the younger man into a kiss. Tears fell onto his face that wasn’t his own. Pulling back he looks at Harry seeing him cry. 

“What’s wrong? Is this not what you wanted? I told you the smoke would be horrible.” Severus pulled off his hat and smoothed down his hair throwing in on the table before he sat Harry and himself down. 

“This... This is everything that I wanted! I’m the luckiest man in the world. Is this what you have been working on? I didn’t think it was possible Severus Potter Snape you are the most talented, smartest, sexiest, handsome, perfect husband in the whole world.” Watching the younger man take off his hat and look around at the bar taking in every detail. 

It was a small club, brick walls, tables around the room and a dance floor. The stage was only big enough for a singer and their band. Candles lit all the tables, everyone seemed to be talking to themselves. The booth that they were in had a high back with red fabric that looked faded and warn. 

A witch walks up to them wearing a black flapper style dress with her black hair pinned up. “What can I get ya?” Her eyes lingered on Harry, which the potion master noticed. 

“Two fire whiskey please.” He sneered bringing the young woman’s attentions back to Severus. 

“Coming right up.” She said with a wink towards Harry, which brought up that flare of jealousy in the older man. He didn’t share... what was his was his... Harry didn’t notice he was too busy swaying to the music. Pulling him closer Severus plants a kiss on his husband's temple. 

“ Do you love it?” Whispering it in Harry’s ear before he took the lobe in his teeth tugging slightly. Which was followed by a moan. 

“It’s perfect Sev really! I can’t wait to paint everything I see!” Seeing that twinkle again... “Dance with me.” Harry whispers on his lips before he pressed a kiss to them. 

“Of course,... that is the reason that I did all this hard work.” Smiling smugly, he holds out his hand for Harry to take and ushers him to the dance floor. Pulling him into his arms with Severus hand on the small of Harry’s back and his other hand clasped with Harrys laying on the older man’s chest by his heart. 

Slowly a new song started to play, Severus started to listen to the words as Harry started to serenade him. Was there nothing that this brat couldn’t do... 

“It had to be you, it had to be you  
I wandered around and finally found, that somebody who  
Could make me be true  
Could make me feel blue  
And even be glad just to be sad, thinking of you” 

Thinking over the lyrics made him smile. Severus knew that their relationship wasn’t perfect he knew. Spinning Harry and getting back into hold. Harry continued to sing to him. 

“Some others I've seen  
Might never be mean  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do” 

“Sound Familiar...” Harry teased the older man... Severus playfully pulled away only to be pulled right back. Rolling his eyes, he feels Harry lay his head on his shoulder. 

“For nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you” 

It felt like the song was perfect for them. It’s true Harry has loved him through everything. All the rows, miscommunication, fear. Harry has stood by his side. When most would have just left him. 

“This song seems to fit well with us brat.” The potion master said huskily into his husbands' ear. 

“It does doesn’t it... You know Sev I wouldn’t have had anyone else but you... You are my everything, I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you that night...” Letting his hands slide down to Harry’s bum Severus squeezes. 

“Let’s not think about that tonight brat lets go sit down we will dance more I believe our drink are ready.” With one last spin Severus walked them to their table as he sat down their drinks appeared. 

“I would like to make a toast...” Harry said with a dazzling smile. “To us on our second anniversary.. I couldn’t have picked a better husband who spoils me rotten. Next year 1930’s here we come!” Taking a sip of the amber liquid Severus felt the warmth run down his throat. 

“Oh you think we are going to do this every year Mr. Potter Snape?” The older man raises an eloquent eyebrow. Seeing the younger man nod and smile mischievously at him. 

“Yes you are dear husband of mine. Each year we would go to a different decade.” What has he gotten himself into... Watching his husband finish his drink, he was pulled up from his seat. Off to the dance floor again. 

\----- 

As the night went on Severus couldn’t believe how happy he was. This was not something he would normally do but just being with his Harry made it even better. Right now feeling his husbands lips trail down his neck was driving him crazy. 

“Brat..” the older man moaned. “Have you had enough time here?” Seeing a smirk on the younger man's face. 

“Yes... now I want to go home and have you pound me into the mattress.” Activating the port key Severus pulled Harry into a bruising kiss and off they went. 

 

\------- 

Once they showed up in their sitting room clinging to each other. Severus pushed Harry up against the wall devouring his mouth. Tongue fighting for dominance, Harry's hand in Severus’ hair. The potion stained hands grabbed the smaller man's hips lifting him up. Legs wrap around him as he rocked into his husband. Feeling their erections pressing together. 

“Mine!” Severus growled as He nipped at the sensitive skin under the younger man's ear. 

“Yes… yours... always..” Moving them to the bedroom Severus let’s Harry slide down so he is standing. Not breaking their kiss his fingers starts unbuttoning the buttons of his brats' clothes. Suddenly feeling Harry’s magic rush over him he stood completely naked. 

Pulling away with a smile. “You in a hurry Mr. Potter Snape?” He purrs on the younger mans lips, as his fingers now slowly make their way to their destination. 

“Yes.. Please Sev, make love to me..” Kissing him again, he pushes the younger man on the bed covering the smaller body with his. Lips trail from ears to neck, neck to chest. Until Severus’ tongue licks from root to tip of Harry’s cock. “Sev’!” Harry screams bucking his hips off the bed. 

“I love my name coming out of your mouth brat... I wonder if I could make you forget everything but my name.” Not waiting for a comment, he swallows him fully. Loving the taste of his husbands cock, and how the brats fingers feel as they run through his hair. 

“Gods Sev so good...” Loving how his husbands body reacts to the touches of his finger tips as they glide down the honey tone thighs. Wordlessly summoning the lube from the side table, it gracefully hits the palm of his hand. This lube was personally made by Severus himself, only the best for his Harry. Unscrewing the lid he dips two fingers in the liquid and gently slides one finger between the younger mans cheeks. Finding his entrance Severus gently teases before he glides it in. Feeling it stretch over his fingers he adds another. Scissoring them to stretch him completely. 

“Se.. Severus I'm ready please.. I need you inside me... Please” Removing his mouth from the younger man’s erection. He looks down at the man whose eyes were blown wide with arousal. 

“You beg so prettily brat...” Pulling out his fingers he gets more lube on them and slowly strokes his erection getting it ready. Watching his husband’s tongue flick out of his mouth as he strokes his cock once more.. “You like watching me don’t you brat?” Spreading the younger man’s legs apart, he enters him with one swift thrust. 

“Fuck!” Harry scream, wrapping his legs around Severus. Feeling how hot and tight he was he had to stop or he it would be over before it began. 

Slowly thrusting, he could see Harry unraveling. Moving slightly with the next thrust he brushes up against those bundles of nerves. 

“Yes! Sev... please faster...” Feeling the younger man’s heels dig into his arse, Severus picks up his speed. Knowing after breakfast and then shower both of them was not going to last long, the potion master takes Harry’s erection in his hand pumping to the time of his thrust. 

“Come for me My Harry.” Severus said in a husky voice which was enough as he felt the younger man's release cover his hand milking ever last drop as he feels himself lose control. Leaning down he kisses Harry gently resting their foreheads together. 

“ Mr. Potter Snape you are going to be the death of me.” Seeing the younger man smile at him. 

“But what a way to go I would say...” Severus gently pulls out of his husband who flicked his wrist to clean them up. Turning so he could face him, Harry runs his fingers through the older man’s hair. 

“Did you enjoy your present brat?” He said as he leaned into his husband's touch. A sleepy smile appeared on the younger man's face. Merlin he was growing soft.. 

“Yes, that was by far the best present you ever gave me... Happy anniversary husband..” Harry said with a yawn. Severus turned him over so Harry’s back was to his front kissing his neck as summoned the covers over them. 

“Happy anniversary my brat... I love you.” He whispered. 

“ ‘ove you Sev’urs ” Harry said already half asleep. Severus closed his eyes smiling about the night and how happy he made his husband. There is nothing that he wouldn’t do for his Harry, even making another bloody port key for the 1930’s and 40’s and 50’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry visit the 1930's. Severus will give Harry whatever he wants... hopefully this is something he can give him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all error and such are mine. Here is the Second Chapter!

Severus sits in front of the fire as his fingers run through his husband’s raven colored hair. Noticing that there was something going on with the younger man. The music is gently playing in the background but he wasn’t singing along like he normally does. 

“What are you thinking about brat?” Green eyes look up with a timid smile, he let his fingertips trace over Harry’s face. 

“It’s nothing Sev, just thinking about Hermione and Ron...” Raising his eyebrow, the older man stopped rubbing his hair. Knowing that he is not telling the whole truth. 

“I don’t think you are being completely honest with me Harry.” Using Harry’s name to stress the fact he wanted to know the truth. It’s not like him to keep things from him. Hearing him sigh, the younger man sits up on the couch turning to face Severus criss crossing his legs. 

“I went to visit them today while you were at work, and I played with Rosie. I love my goddaughter so much, she is the cutest, sweetest, smartest little girl.” Watching his husband’s eyes fill with sadness when he spoke about Rose. Severus himself was quite smitten with the little girl. She has spent the night a couple of times; she did inherit her mother's brains thank Merlin. 

“Rose is a special little girl, but this still doesn’t tell me why you look the way you do. You normally smile when you speak of our favorite little Weasley.” Turning to face his husband he grabs his hands interlacing their fingers. Showing him the comfort that he was needing. 

Harry took a deep breath and looked right at Severus. “I want to have a baby....” He said so confidently, Severus felt his eyes widen. This was something that he has dreamed about since they gotten married but he would never had said that to Harry because it would be him to carry the child not him. After the attack his body wouldn’t carry a child properly. 

“Please say something Severus Potter Snape soon or I'm going to hex you...” His husband crossed his arms and all the potion master could do was laugh. 

“Then I guess the next time we make love Mr. Potter Snape that I will not use the contraception charm.” With that Severus had his arms full of Harry, feeling the younger man’s lips all over his face. 

“Oh Sev... really! You.. You want to have a baby with me?” Seeing tears fall down his husbands face he thumbs the tears away. Shaking his head, he pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“I would love nothing more brat, I must warn you though I will not raise an only child.” The potions master said in a serious voice and he meant it. It was too lonely by himself, he wouldn’t let his child suffer like that. 

“Severus Tobias Potter Snape, I promise you that we will have as many children that you allow us to have because if it were up to me, we would have more than the Weasley’s” Harry positioned himself over his lap. No doubt trying to distract him from what he just said. 

“I say 3 would be a good number my brat, does that please you?” Judging by the kiss that followed Severus knew that it pleased his husband... He groans as Harry shifts on his lap his erection pressing against his trousers. 

“How about we practice... I've read up on it.. It does take men longer to conceive....” Feeling his husbands' fingers start to unbutton his silk shirt. Kissing the exposed skin as it shows. 

“I will endeavor to do my best” In one swift motion Severus had Harry on his back on the couch, both too lost to even go to their room... 

\----- 

Severus cleans his last cauldron, and with a flick everything was in its rightful place. Stretching he walks up the stairs to see what his husband was doing. It’s about time for lunch he has been downstairs since before breakfast. Hearing melancholy music flow through the house he knew where he would find Harry. He found out that their home would never be quiet. There would always playing. It usually matches the mood his husband was in. 

Walking up to the younger man’s art studio he opens the door slowly, there was his husband sitting at his desk sketching something on his notepad. Tears slowly slide down his face plopping on the paper. This was a side of Harry that he hasn’t seen in a long time. Not since right after the war. 

—— 

Flash back 

It’s been a long day of setting up his shop, he couldn’t believe it was actually going to happen. Harry helped him with the down payment, and is a partner is his business silent but still. Severus would never just let Harry give him money. 

Stepping out of the floo he took a deep breath Merlin he is so glad to be home. Delicious smells fill his home like it has done for the last year. The song that was playing was unlike any other. The accents of the singers are American, really strong American accents. Severus could hardly understand what they are saying. He does make out a little bit: 

I'm going there to see my Father   
And all my loved ones who've gone on   
I'm just going over Jordan   
I'm just going over home 

Frowning he walks into the kitchen where he sees his boyfriend of a year sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Walking over to the younger man, Severus notices that there are photographs littered all over the table. It looks like it hasn’t been a good day, he hasn’t been this bad in a while. Not since when they first started with their relationship. The potion master wasn’t foolish to believe that there wouldn’t be any bad days since they were together now. 

“It smells good in here Potter... what’s for dinner.” The sound of his voice made the younger man’s head pop up. With his face tear stained, red puffy eyes and runny nose. He must have been crying for a while to look that way. 

“Sev, I didn’t hear you come in. It’s just stew, it should be ready. I’ll clean up this mess, how is the store coming are we ready to open next week?” The younger man tried to put on a brave face and a smile but it looked more like a grimace. Flicking his hand, the photos move to a box that was on the floor next to the table. Standing Harry tries to move past Severus who just pulled him in to his arms. 

“You don’t have to be a brave foolish Gryffindor all the time Harry, you can cry and be upset. I wouldn’t feel any different about you when you cry. It makes you human to have these feelings. We lost a lot of good people in that war. We almost lost each other, so I am thankful to Merlin every day because you are still here with me.” Pressing a kiss into Harry’s hair, he sways back and forth to the music that is playing. 

“What type of music is this?” Severus asked trying to change the subject, feeling the smaller man’s body relax in his arms. 

“It’s called blue grass... I love the banjo, I could listen to it all day. I know the song seems sad but it’s beautiful.” Harry looked at him like he was taking in every detail of the potion master’s face. “Severus what would have happened if I died that day, do you think that it would be better than feeling like this? I mean I'm in love and we have a home and a business but do you ever think it would have been easier just to die? I wouldn’t have to live with the heartbreak of not having my love ones.” The potion master stops moving and pulls Harry out so he could look into his eyes. 

“No, it wouldn’t. If you died, I would have nothing to live for. I would have been kissed thankfully because living in this world without you Mr. Potter would be a travesty. It would be hell on earth. You are the reason that I wake up in the morning, the reason that I want to be successful. No one has showed me the love that you have showed me. I thought that your mother's friendship was the most important thing to me, that she would have been the only one who would show me any type of love. Until you Harry, you have showed me love that I didn’t think I was worthy of, love that I didn’t deserve love that you could give someone else who is nicer, younger, without so much history and baggage.” 

Feeling tears form in his eyes Severus takes a deep breath. This is not how he would have asked he was going to wait until the grand opening but after all of this it felt right. Looking into Harry’s eyes he still saw the love and compassion. Taking a deep breath Severus steps back and pulls something out of his pocket. Getting down on one knee, the younger man covers his mouth with both of his hands. 

“Harry, I was going to ask you this question after we opened the apothecary but right now seems like the best time to ask you. Harry James Potter, this last year has been the greatest year of my life. You have shown me what unconditional love is.” Opening up the small box in his hand, the ring had a square cut emerald surrounded by onyxes and diamonds. The band had ruins engraved on each side of the jewels. Severus bought the matching one that was the opposite it was a square cut onyx that was surrounded my emeralds. Looking down at the ring and then at Harry, it was too quiet... what if this was wrong what if Harry didn’t want to marry him. What if he was just happy being what they were? 

“Yes...” Severus had to strain to hear that. 

“Did you say yes?” The potion master asks as he pulls the ring out of the box. 

“Yes, Severus... Yes I will marry you...” Not knowing he was holding his breath Severus took a deep breath. Shakely sliding the ring on the out stretched hand, afterwards he had his arms full of his now Fiancé. “I can’t believe that you want to marry me!” Feeling the younger man's lips all over his face Severus couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Did you think I would just let you live in sin? No Mr. Potter, we will be married and I will even take your name Merlin help me..” Rolling his eyes, he pulls the younger man into a kiss. 

“I believe I would like to be known as Harry James Potter Snape... which would make you Severus Tobias Potter Snape? How does that sound?” The potion master couldn’t help but smile, right now Harry could ask for anything and Severus would get it for him. 

“I think that would do brat,” Flicking his wand a box floated into the room. “Take it.” Severus said as the box hits the palm of Harry’s hand. The younger man opens the box and there was Severus’ ring. “Unless you would like me to go around without something on my finger stating that we are getting married.” Seeing the younger man smile a breath-taking smile shaking fingers slides the ring onto Severus’ finger. 

“You most defiantly must wear that ring at all times Mr. Snape, everyone needs to know that you are taken. That you belong to me.” Harry said as he traces Severus’ ring with his fingertips. Loving when his beloved gets possessive. 

“I will never take it off my love,” Kissing his fiancé they stumble back to their room. The roast was forgotten and so was the sadness. 

End flash back 

\------ 

“There you are Mr. Potter Snape,” Watching Harry’s head pop up wearing a watery smile. The older man frowns what's gotten his husband this upset. He knows what it probably is... he told him not to worry about it.... 

“Hi husband, I was just about to come ask you what you wanted for lunch.” The younger man closes his pad that he was drawing in and placed the pencil on top. Taking a few step Severus pulled the smaller man up and into an embrace. 

“Brat why are you crying?” He said as he ran his fingers through the raven colored hair. Placing a kiss on those perfect pouty lips. 

“Sev.. How can I not be pregnant yet? I’ve done nothing but thrown myself at you... You are probably sick of me by now... I mean they say I am the most powerful wizard but how powerful am I if I can’t have a baby.” Feeling the younger man sob into his chest Severus just stood there slowly rocking side to side. 

“My beloved, I promised you we will have a child... Maybe we are trying to hard... I love how you throw yourself at me... but now let’s just have fun, go out of dates, make it more natural. Yes, right now I just feel like you are using me. Let's get that passion back.. I’m sure we will conceive when we are not trying...” The younger man crossed his arms raising his eyebrow just like the potion master would. “How about this... if you are not pregnant by the time of our anniversary, I will brew you a potion that is supposed to help with conception. That’s two months from now... How does that sound? But I bet you if we just relax, have fun and be natural we will become pregnant in no time...” 

Seeing the younger man think about the proposition and then nods. “Okay, and if the natural way doesn’t work, I want to take the potion the night of anniversary.” Pulling the younger man close. 

“Let’s seal the deal with a kiss and then I will make us lunch...” Before Harry could protest the older man's, lips were on his. “I love you my brat.” 

“I love you too my git... but first you need a shower you smell like potions.” Slapping his husbands bum. 

“I do not smell Potter... and I thought that you loved how I smelled after a long day at work...” The older man growled into Harry’s ear. 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to take the shower with you.” The younger man whispered in his ear. Stepping away from Severus throwing his jumper into the older man’s face. “You coming?” Severus shakes his head and catches up with him. 

\------- 

Okay Harry should be back in 5 minutes... That’s plenty of time. Severus sent Harry to spend time with the Weasleys, he had a night planned out perfectly. His poor Harry has been so upset trying to get pregnant. Poppy told them that nothing was wrong with either of them that sometimes it just took time. 

Severus has music playing, like his husband he did like to listen to music and cook. Right now he is listening to rock from the 1970’s. Beef Wellington is just out of the oven, carrot's and mash potatoes are ready to be plated all he was doing now is finishing up dessert which was Harry’s favorite treacle tart. 

Feeling smaller arms around his waist. “If this is what it is like every night when you come home no wonder you love me. It smells so good in here, what did you make me husband of mine?” Severus turned around Harry looking up at him. 

“Beef Wellington, carrots, potatoes, and for dessert treacle tart.. Go wash up it will be finished by the time you do that...” Severus sends the food to the table as Harry washes up at the kitchen sink. 

“So, did you enjoy yourself today? How is our Rosie doing?” Pulling the younger man into a hello kiss. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Sev’s neck. “I had a great time today, Rosie was perfect as always..” He could see the frown form on the younger man’s face. 

“Mr. Potter Snape, remember we are not going to think about that right now... I’ve made us a romantic dinner, and dessert. Then afterwards a bath with bubbles, then I have made a special massage lotion for you that I will rub on every inch of your body....” Severus’ croons smoothly into the younger man’s ear... “Last but not least I'm going to make you be able to feel me all day tomorrow.” He could feel his husband’s breath quicken, as he took in everything that the potion master said. 

“That... that sounds perfect Severus.” 

During dinner Harry told Severus what he and Rosie did and how the Weasley's were doing and Severus told Harry how his research on a new potion was going. Finally, life back to normal Severus thought, ever since the baby discussion they haven’t spoke of anything else. 

 

 

Severus had his arms resting on the side of the tub as his husband sits in-between his legs with his head laid back on his shoulder. 

“This is perfect Sev, I haven’t felt this relaxed in weeks. You are a genius.” Feeling fingertips slide up his legs Severus smiles and places a kiss on the younger man’s neck. 

“That I am brat,” Laughing Harry wiggles against him, “Mr. Potter Snape I know what you are doing, and that is not relaxing.” Severus brings his hands into the water holding onto the smaller man’s hips. 

“But Sev that would really relax me...” Harry moves again making Severus moan. 

“Alright brat, let’s get out of here I owe you a massage.” That made the younger man hop up quickly.. 

“Then after that there was a promise of me feeling you all day tomorrow...” Watching Harry start to dry himself with a towel, his erection standing tall. Gods he is perfect. 

“Yes, my brat I will make sure that you will have a hard time sitting down tomorrow.” Wrapping the towel around his waist. Severus pulls his husband into his arms and walks him back to the room. 

That night it wasn’t about trying to make a baby, it was about getting the passion back and enjoying each other and they did... many times.. 

\------—— 

Two days before their anniversary Severus walked out of the floo but something didn’t seem right. It was too quiet. Taking off his robe he walks into the kitchen something was burning, taking off the lid he saw that whatever was in the pot was burnt to the bottom. Where is Harry, it was unlike him forgetting something on the stove normally he would check it even when he was busy painting. Flicking his wand sending the pot into the sink to soak and wash itself. 

After checking the kitchen, he walks to Harry’s studio empty. Walking back into the sitting room Severus checked for a note maybe he went to see Rose? Checking everywhere for a note he is starting to get worried. Walking into the bedroom he finally relaxes. There in the bed Harry was curled up on Severus’ side. This was not like Harry sleeping during the day, walking up slowly and sits down on the bed next to him. Bending down he kisses the younger man’s forehead. He was not running a fever, thank Merlin. 

“Sev” Harry grumbles “What are you doing home so early?” Looking at the younger man he doesn’t seem sick maybe he had a nightmare last night and didn’t tell him. 

“Brat it’s 6 o’clock. Are you feeling well?” Harry covers his mouth and runs to the toilette. “That’s a no.” he grumbles to himself. Following his husband, he summons a flannel to get wet to place on Harry’s neck. 

“Is it really 6?” Harry voice echoes as he is face down in the toilette. 

“Yes love, it’s 6. Why didn’t you floo me? I would have come sooner if you would have told me.” After wrapping the flannel around his neck, he starts rubs the younger man’s back. Why wouldn’t he tell him that he wasn't feeling well. He was probably thinking that Severus wouldn’t let them celebrate their anniversary like he wanted if he was sick. Foolish man, he is more important than a trip to the past. 

“When I saw Rose a couple days ago, she wasn’t feeling well Hermione said it was just a virus so I probably caught this from her. I’m fine Sev I promise.” Helping him to his feet, he conjures a glass of water and hands it to Harry. 

“Tomorrow you are going to see Poppy,” Knowing Harry was about to interrupt him “If you don’t, I will not take you out for our anniversary.” Placing his hands on his hips and raising his eyebrow Severus stares down at his husband who has his arms crossed glaring at him. 

“You wouldn’t....” Harry bit out, Severus’ lips curl into a smirk. The younger man is not backing down. 

“Oh Mr. Potter Snape I'm sure that you know better than that. I do not make idle threats. We will not go to our anniversary if you don’t get yourself checked out tomorrow. I will even close down and take you.” Knowing Harry, he would hate for it to be closed what if someone was sick or hurt and needed a potion. Being the Gryffindor that he is. 

“Fine, I’ll go see Poppy tomorrow.” Severus with a smile pulls Harry into a hug pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“Thank you, brat. I don’t like it when you are sick. Now you go lie down and I’ll made some broth for you.” Walking his husband back into the bedroom he helps him change into lounge pants and a pull over. 

“Thanks Sev, you know Poppy is over protective of me.. she will probably try to keep me over night in my personal “bed”. Promise if she does, you’ll sneak me out.” Harry said as he climbs into bed on his own side this time. 

“Yes brat, I doubt you will have to stay the night but if you do I will sneak you out. Now I’ll be right back.” Kissing his husband forehead. 

“Love you..” Harry says as he lays his head back on his pillow. 

“I love you too Harry.” 

— 

Severus closed the shop early today, he couldn’t concentrate. He hated the fact they Harry wasn’t feeling any better this morning when he woke up. Knowing Harry, he would say everything is fine even if it’s not. 

When he walked out of the floo he saw his husband sitting on the couch drawing. He must be feeling better, he looks better. Plus music is playing all is back to normal. 

“You’re home early!” Harry walks up to him giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I figured you would be.. I was right Sev it was just a bug. I’ll be fine, and she even said that I will be able to do our anniversary.” Following his husband into the kitchen. “How does fish and chips sound for dinner?” Harry said as he has the knives start peeling the potatoes. 

“That would be fine. Harry are you sure that you are feeling okay? If I call Poppy she will tell me you are fine?” Seeing his husband smile and walk up to him, the older man pulls him into his arms 

“I promise Sev I’m good I feel much better; we will have to get used to bugs when we have children. Now how about you go brew or grab a drink and read. Dinner will be ready in an hour.” Severus shook his head. Even when he is not feeling well, he worries about others more than himself. 

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” The potion master asks as he wraps his arms around Harry as he gets the batter for the fish ready. 

“Thank you, husband of mine, but I’m fine you go relax I’ll let you know when dinner is ready.” With a flick of his wrist smooth jazz started to play. “I know it’s not 1970’s rock but this will help you relax as you read.. Now get out of my kitchen.” Turning his head, the younger man kisses the tip of Severus’ nose. 

“Alright don’t overdo it brat” The potion master kisses Harry’s neck patting his bum as he walks out. 

—- 

Severus smiles to himself as he makes perfectly fluffy scrambled eggs. Harry’s favorite, he normally would just make them over easy because that was Severus’ favorite but not today. This is the first anniversary that the potion master could actually cook breakfast in bed. 

Flicking his wand, the two trays followed him into the bedroom. Walking up to Harry, he leans down and kisses his lips so lightly. 

“Wake up brat… I made breakfast.” 

“Sleepin’ Sev… five more minutes.” Smiling Severus bent back down and kisses Harry’s neck down his shoulder. 

“I guess I’ll eat all the scrambled eggs.” The older man whispers in his ear. 

“Scrambled eggs?” Harry’s green eyes pop open. 

“That’s what I said Mr. Potter Snape now are you going to set up and eat, or do I get to eat both of our breakfasts.” Harry smiles and sits up against the head board. 

“Thank you, husband it looks so good” Severus did go a little over board, scrambled eggs, beans and toast, sausage, bacon and ham. Don’t forget scones with preserves. “You spoil me Sev” letting the younger man pull him into a kiss. 

“You are my brat… so I’m guessing you have a full day planned again today?” Watching Harry smile, Severus knew something was going on… 

“Actually, I planned nothing, that is one of my gifts for you, I won't drag you around today and do things you only do because you love me. My gift is tonight when we go to the 30’s. Are we going to a bar this time Sev?” 

“No brat we are not, we are going somewhere else you will love it I promise. What is this I get to pick what we get to do today? So, if I say I want to brew all day but I want you to sit and draw in the same room you would?” 

“Yep” Harry said popping the p. Raising his eyebrow he couldn’t believe Harry had nothing planned. 

“What if I want to go spend hours at a book store or ingredient shopping” There has to be a catch, and he will find it. 

“Then I guess we will spend hours in a book story or shopping for ingredients. Now eat your breakfast so it won’t get cold.” Looking at his husband before he started eating, Harry took a bite of eggs and waited for a second and then finished them off. He did avoid the beans and toast, which he normally loves but stole Severus scone. 

\---- 

Severus stood looking at himself in the mirror. He really must love his husband. Looking at his outfit tonight he was in a Black tux white vest and white bow tie. Placing the top hat on his head he rolls his eyes. At least it is black. 

Feeling arms around him he looks into green eyes that appear in the mirror. 

“Mr. Potter Snape, you look better in 1930 than you did in 1920. Are you going to tell me where we are going yet? I figure it must be some place fancy seeing as we are in full tuxedos.” Harry was wearing the same black tux, he doesn’t have his top hat on yet. 

“It’s a surprise now go get that silly hat on and we can leave, I don’t want us to be late. I think this will be a lot of fun for you.” Walking into the bedroom Harry puts on his hat as Sev puts his arms around him pulling out a wallet this time. Feeling that familiar tug, they were both gone. 

\----- 

The apparated outside a building that read The Silk Club. Looking around Severus smiled to himself he outdid it again. 

“Sev... are we in the states?” Harry looked around at the palm trees and cars, he smiles, it could light up the whole room. 

“Yes, we are... I'm taking you to The Silk Club to hear that man what’s his name I can’t remember it but I know that you have listened to him plenty of times. I’m not sure we are going to be able to dance but we can have dinner and drinks.” Knowing how the 1930’s in muggle America he didn’t offer Harry his arm he just ushered him into the club. 

Looking around, the walls were a classic white, square table filled the room, looking at the stage from their seat it wasn’t too far away. Hearing Harry gasp when he saw the signs on the podiums The Glenn Millar Orchestra. 

“Sev... you didn’t... this must be 1939... you were cutting it close with the 30’s eh” Harry laughed the know he wanted to kiss him, Sev squeezed his leg under the table. “I love you ya know..” 

“I love you too, now look at the menu and see what sounds good, you may order whatever you like don’t let the prices sway you.” There was a twinkle in his eye, he does love being playful with his husband. Seeing the prices, he could only imagine what Harry was thinking. 

“Oh wow... well everything sounds so good. I actually might take the Mignon of Beef Tenderloin with potato anna, with goose liver?” The younger man wrinkles up his nose and smiles. 

“That sounds good brat, I think I will have the same. You know you look so good tonight Mr. Potter Snape. I can’t wait to go home after this....” Wishing that he could kiss him, that’s what you get for going to muggle parts of the world in the past. “You are feeling okay, I know you looked green after this morning’s breakfast and you didn’t eat your lunch.” 

Feeling the younger man’s hand slide up his thigh, he answers “I feel wonderful Sev the best I have felt in months.” 

After they ate the Orchestra started playing, it wasn’t what Sev thought it would be, but he was enjoying himself. 

“This is one of my favorite songs Sev, it’s called ‘In the Mood’” Harry wriggled his eyebrows up and down. 

“Which it seems that you are... After this set are you ready to go...” Severus trails his fingers up the leg of his husband. 

“Absolutely, I have been dying to give you, your present. I hope that you love it.” Harry flutters his eye lashes at the older man. 

“I’m sure I will Mr. Potter Snape.” They listened to the beautiful tone of the saxophones and blare of the trumpets. Seeing Harry dance in his seat smiling the whole time once again reminded that there was nothing, he wouldn’t do for him. 

When the music stopped Severus saw a change in Harry. The younger man was still smiling but you could tell he was somewhat nervous about something. It couldn’t be the present could it...No it’s the potion... Tonight is the night that they were going to use the potion to help them to get pregnant. 

“You have no reason to be nervous Harry, it will work... Soon we will be parents.” Severus whispered in his ear. “Come let’s go home.” 

\---- 

Once they appear in their bedroom Severus took a deep breath and walked over to the bedside table. Picking up a vile he walks over to Harry smiling. 

“Okay here it is... I’m sorry it will probably taste horrific but I know it will be worth it in the long run.” Seeing Harry smile but he didn’t take the potion. 

“We can get to that in a moment.” Harry said with half smile. Which made Severus nervous... could he have changed his mind that quickly, maybe he doesn’t want a child with an old potions processor who loathed his students. “I would like for you to open your present first. This is something that I have worked very hard on.” 

Severus loved when Harry would make him something, his favorite is a landscape the beaches in Spain that they visited on their honeymoon. Allowing Harry to gently push him to sit down on the bed he removed his top hat and clasps his hands together on his lap. 

Watching Harry pick up the present that he just noticed on the dresser. He walks up to him and places it in his hands. The box was square, and about the size of what a tea cup would be. Lifting the lid of the box he looks down into it. Inside was a cauldron, and how did Harry make this cauldron. Plus, it was too small for use. Looking up at his husband who was still wearing a goofy smile. 

“Pull it out there is something inside.” When he pulled it out of the box, he noticed it was filled with his favorite chocolates. 

“Thank you love, a candy dish that’s a cauldron I love it.” Trying to hide the confusion out of his voice. Seeing his husband shake his head Severus raises and eyebrow. 

“Severus there is a plaque on it... It’s on the front you should read it...” Watching his husband bite his lip trying to hide a smile Severus looked down now trying to focus on what the gold plaque says. 

In bold letters it said ‘Baby Potter-Snape's First Cauldron’ Severus had to read that a least five times for it to sink in.... “Harry...” Severus looks up and there was Harry tears streaming down his cheeks and a big smile on his face. 

“Surprise” Harry said through the tears. Severus looked down at the cauldron and then back up at Harry. 

“Harry, you’re... we’re?” Harry’s pregnant, he is going to be a father... They didn’t have to use the potion.. 

“Mr. Potter Snape are you speechless. I made the great Severus Snape speechless?” Severus felt tears sting his eyes. 

“I’m going to be a father... I never thought I would be a father...” The older man pulls his husband into his arms. “I love you Harry. This is by far the greatest gift you ever gave me.” He places a potion stained hand on his husbands' flat stomach. 

“I love you too Severus, we didn’t need the potion we did it. I happened that night that you made me dinner. You are the smartest man in the world, you know if we just relaxed it would happen and it did...” Smiling Severus pulls his husband into a breath-taking kiss. 

“How are you feeling, are you okay?” Placing his hands on the younger man’s face looking into those emerald eyes. 

“I’m great, couldn’t be better.” Harry said in-between a jaw cracking yawn. Picking up his husband laying him on the bed using his wand he stripped them both down to their pants. 

“You are tired... It’s hard work carrying our child... we can rest and then in the morning we can celebrate.” Severus climbed on the bed lying down with his head on Harry’s stomach. 

“Hi, it’s your Papa... I can’t believe in 8 short months Daddy and I get to meet you. I will protect you, and always love you little one. Just like I will protect and love your Daddy.” Placing gentle kisses on his husband’s stomach, he feels Harry’s fingers glide through his hair. 

“I love you, Papa” Harry said with a yawn. Severus placed his hand on Harry’s stomach, his thumb rubs circles across his skin. 

“I love you to Daddy. Thank you.. Thank you so much Harry.... Happy anniversary.” Leaning up he give his husband gentle kisses and lies back down on Harry’s stomach, he thinks how beautiful Harry will look swollen with child, glowing. Knowing Harry probably wants a little boy, but Severus wants a little girl, with her Papa’s onyx eyes and her Daddy’s noses and everything else, but Severus’ brain. Hearing Harry’s breathing change he knows that his husband is fast asleep. Soon he kisses Harry’s stomach one last time, then spoons up against his husband placing a protective hand over his growing child. Closing his eyes, he welcomes sleep, dreaming of a little girl with raven black hair and onyx eyes standing next to him brewing potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! I'm starting to really like this story! Kudos and Comments are welcomed!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1940's!!!! Plus Baby Potter Snape!!!! Will it be a girl or boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine! Enjoy!!!

“Severus Potter Snape I swear to god if you touch me again, I will hex your...” Severus places a kiss on top of Harry’s sweaty forehead. He has been in labor for a couple of hours. He will not deliver their baby naturally but Poppy said that he would feel labor pains until the baby was ready that’s when they will perform the C-section. “I’m sorry Sev, you can touch me, it just hurts gods Sev, Voldemort’s torture wasn’t even this bad..” 

Wiping the sweat from his husband’s forehead. “I love you, I'm sorry that you are in pain. It’s almost over I see Poppy coming now.. Then we will see that I am right, when our little girl is born.” This has been an ongoing thing Harry is sure that he is having a boy and Severus knows that it’s a little girl. 

“You mean when our son is born, you would think that I would know more than you seeing as I carried him for nine months.” Another wave hit his husband as he felt his fingers being crushed. 

“We will see Mr. Potter Snape.” Severus raises his eyebrow and smiles. Poppy walks up smiling at both of them. 

“Alright Harry, it is time. Severus do you want to watch?” Poppy said with a sweet smile. Looking at his husband, who looks scared. No, his place is right next to his husband. 

“I think I’ll stay here with Harry.” Pressing a kiss to his lips. “You ready Mr. Potter Snape?” Severus asked with a smile looking down at his tired husband. 

“Yes,” the younger man’s voice trembles. 

“Alright Harry, here comes your baby.” Watching Harry for any discomfort, which Thank Merlin there was none. 

Soon a cry fills the room, “Sev that’s our baby!” Harry said through his tears, Severus takes a deep breath. He did it, Merlin he is amazing. 

“Congratulations Daddies you have a beautiful baby boy!” Poppy said holding up a small wrinkly baby. “Severus would you like to cut the cord?” 

Severus who now has tears in his eyes nodded. He took his wand and cut the cord. Poppy handing the screaming baby to Severus who looked down at him and smiled. He has his Harry’s nose but he was very much the spitting image of his Papa. 

“Look Daddy, you were right” Severus was trying to fake annoyance but it just came out so sappy. 

“Please let me hold him.” Giving the baby a kiss on the forehead Severus put his son on Harry’s chest. “Oh Sev he is perfect he has you hair and face.. he looks just like you, oh my handsome boy.” His husband sobbed. 

“Thank gods not my nose..” Severus bends down to kiss Harry on the lips. “Thank you… Harry… thank you..” 

—— 

Sitting on the bed with Harry they get a good look at their son who is now clean. 

“Alright Sev He is 10 finger and 10 toes. He has your beautiful skin tone, your hair thank gods, and my nose... I would have loved for him to have your nose. You are so handsome. It looks like that is the only thing he got from me.. He is perfect.” 

“Just like his Daddy. Knowing our luck, he will just like you when it comes to potions, or to be a Gryffindor. So, brat… did you come up with a name?” Severus and Harry had many discussions about names. 

“I have…” Rolling his eyes Severus waits for Harry to tell him. Looking down as his son he finally opens his eyes. 

“Looks like he got something else of yours Harry, he has your eyes. Hello my smaller brat…” Severus touches his son’s hand which wraps around his first finger. A son he has a son... A little one that will love him no matter what. 

“Then his name fits him perfect. Lucas Kane Potter Snape.” Severus smiles at his son and then back as Harry. 

“That is a perfect name. Lucas Kane Potter Snape, worlds youngest potion master.” Severus said with his chest puffed out. Hearing Harry laugh he raises his infamous eyebrow. 

“Or Lucas Kane Potter Snape famous Seeker, or World famous artist, or whatever he wants to be.. No matter what your Papa and I will love you.” Looking at his husband you could tell he was exhausted and the Weasleys will be here in the morning. 

“My beloved, you should get some rest.” Picking up Lucas, Severus goes to stand. 

“Sev stay” Harry waves his hand and the bed transformed into a bigger bed. “I can’t sleep without you..” Cradling Lucas in one arm the other arm was around Harry whose head is on the potion master's chest. 

“Get some sleep brat, your family will be here in the morning… I love you Harry Potter Snape” Severus rubs his fingers up and down his husbands back. 

“I love you Severus Potter Snape, thank you… for my Lucas” Looking down at the two most important people in his life. Severus smiles and hums quietly as he rocks both of them. At this moment his life is perfect… The last couple of months has been rough for him. 

— 

Flash back 

Severus stood looking down at his pregnant husband who has his hands on his hips. If looks could kill the potions master would be dead. 

“You know what Severus Snape. I’m leaving, I don’t want to see you right now. I can’t believe that you would call me fat... I’m pregnant you git! With your child or did you forget that? You certainly forgot your manners.” Watching his husband trying to put on his trainers to leave Severus walks over bending down to stop him. 

“I don’t need your help.” The younger man snapped. Severus took a deep breath. 

“Harry, please don’t leave when you are this upset, it’s not good for or the baby... I’m sorry I was an insensitive git. I didn’t think suggesting that we would go shopping for maternity clothes would hurt your feeling. You are even lovelier pregnant than when you are not.” Standing he pushes the hair that has fallen into his husband's face. 

“How would I know that Sev... you haven’t touched me in weeks... and you don’t even kiss me like you used too. What if you find someone that is not pregnant and hormonal? A man that comes into the shop tall blonde and handsome, with an American accent. You probably already have that man.” Tears flow out of Harry’s eyes as Severus pulls him into a hug. 

“Silly brat, there is no one else, it’s you that I want, always.” Severus tries to hear what Harry is saying but his head in flat against the potion master’s chest. Pulling him away he ask what he said. 

“If I'm the only one why haven’t you kissed me like you used to.. Or touch me?” Severus pulls them over to the couch and put him on his lap. 

“I am afraid to kiss and touch you... I know deep down inside that I won't hurt you or the baby but something in my mind says I shouldn’t do it. If I kiss you then I would take you over and over again. I’ve missed you so much. Your kiss, your touch.” Then he was cut off my Harry’s lips on his. It felt like heaven when their tongue collided. 

“You won’t hurt me as bad as not kissing you has... Please for the love of Merlin take me to bed and make love to me... Please...” Not needing to be told twice Severus picks up his husband and walks to their bedroom closing the door with his foot. 

\------ 

Severus is brewing with Lucas who was asleep in a baby sling that is wrapped around his chest. It’s been 2 months since they left the hospital. Severus works during the week on the weekends he is tries to soak up as much Lucas time as he can. He would love to take him to work he could just stay in the sling all day. 

“Now we are going to stir counter clockwise 5 times then it has to simmer for an hour, during that time we can go get a bottle, then a nappy change and check up on Daddy. Who is probably asleep because you kept him up most of the night.” Walking up the stairs he hears music, his husband must be up. 

“Lucas it sounds like Daddy is awake. Do you think he is making tea, or do you think he is painting? Maybe after our bottle we can make him lunch before we have to go back to our potions. Looking down into the sling he saw those emerald green eyes peering up at him. The older he gets the more he looks like Severus. 

Once they walk into the kitchen to grab a bottle and Harry isn’t in there. Taking Lucas out of the sling Severus put the nipple toward Lucas’ mouth and he latches on quickly. “You are just like your Daddy when it come to your manners while you eat. So, I guess Papa will have to show you how to act.” 

“My manners are fine thank you very much! How are my two potion masters” Looking up from his son, there he saw Harry looking rested, with the biggest smile on his face. Walking up to Harry he leans down kissing his lips. 

“Your manners are adequate.” His husband kisses Lucas on the head as he walked over to the kettle. 

“I’ll make us tea and sandwiches. What have you two been doing?” Harry said summoning the meat from the fridge. 

“We are working on a new potion; don’t worry he doesn’t inhale any of the fumes. He is catching on, I say in a couple months he will be brewing right next to me.” Severus said as he placed Lucas on his shoulder patting his back. 

“I know I trust you. Our son is going to be so smart.” Harry hands him his sandwich. “Molly keeps saying when she is going to be able to watch him... Sev I can’t even think about having him out of this house... Remember that time you wanted to take him to the shop so I could sleep... I couldn’t do it... I know I must sound crazy but if he is not in this house I... I can’t protect him if he is not around.” Harry sat down next to him and held his arms out. Severus kissed the top of Lucas’ head and passed him over to his Daddy. 

“I know that love... but you know I wouldn’t let anything happen to him and you know that the Weasleys’ wouldn’t let anything happen to him. How about this... once again our anniversary is coming up... and we are going to take a trip to the past I believe it’s the 1940’s so by then we will have Molly watch him...” Seeing his husband hold tighter to Lucas his eye wide. 

“Sev... I... I don’t know if I can do that.” Severus pulled Harry to him. Hopefully he would get over this soon, it is not healthy for him or Lucas. 

“Yes you can... Unless you want to not go back and dance with me on our anniversary... Last year we didn’t get to dance.. I missed having you in my arm, singing to me. Letting me show you how much I love you.” Severus knew he was using sex/guilt. “I just miss you.... and I think that would be the perfect opportunity to have some alone time...” Kissing down the younger man's neck, nipping lightly. 

“O..Okay... We will do baby steps and then... and by the time our anniversary comes around we can have the whole night... It would be nice wouldn’t it..” Severus’ lips found Harry’s kissing him passionately. 

“Yes it would... Maybe we can start off next weekend and have her watch him for a couple of hours while you and I grab lunch... I will take you to where ever you want to go.” Pulling away from his husband who was affected by that kiss. 

“Okay... I’ll ask her about next weekend, I'm going over there to see Rosie this week anyways. You know I love you Sev. I know I haven’t really said it since Lucas’ has been born, I'm tired and scared and everything... I don’t want to lose what we have.” Severus presses a kiss into his hair and picked up Lucas from Harry. 

“Perfect, now Lucas and I are going to go finish our potion, finish lunch and go take a bath.” Feeling his husband’s hand around his neck pulling him down into a kiss. 

“I love you..” Harry said on his lips. 

“I love you too, you can do this brat.” Standing up placing Lucas in his sling he walks back down to his lab. 

“Now Lucas, after we brew this, we are going to get started on Daddy’s anniversary present. Time travel is fascinating.” Looking down at his son who is staring right back up at him his heart has never felt so full. 

\------ 

Severus is so proud of Harry, a couple weeks have past Lucas has been over a Molly’s a couple times when Harry needed to go to the store or the time that Harry and him had lunch together. This morning Harry was still asleep when Severus woke up. Smiling to himself he thought that we would go get breakfast for them. Pastries sounds so good, he would take Lucas with him so Harry could sleep in. Changing quickly out of his night clothes into what he wore the day before, he would shower later on today. 

Walking into the nursery, he could tell that Lucas was awake. Little arms and legs kicking and moving, he is a very happy baby. Looking down at his son a smile appears on Lucas’ little face. Feeling a smile form on his lips he picked up his son. 

“Good morning my little potion master. We are going to go get Daddy breakfast, lets first get you a fresh nappy.” Changing Lucas’ nappy he dresses him in Slytherin footie pajamas, they were green with little black and silver snakes all over them. 

“Alright let’s go before Daddy wakes up.” Picking up Lucas he summons his sling and wraps it around him and Lucas. Watching the flames turn green saying his location and they both disappeared. 

 

Coming back into the house he almost crashed into his husband who was standing in his pants with nothing else on eyes red with tears. 

“Severus Snape! Where have you been!” Harry yells at him, Lucas who was sleeping woke up with a cry. Bouncing Severus tries to comfort Lucas, but before he could Harry snatches him from the potion master's chest. 

“Harry, there is no need to scream, we just went out to get you breakfast. I was wanting pastries.” Holding up the bag as to show proof of where they have been. Well he thought that Harry was getting better. 

“You left without telling me. You took my child out of the house without telling me. I woke up alone and scared I thought something happened.” Watching Harry clutch their child to his chest who finally seemed to calm down. 

Severus feeling his anger rise, his child... not their child... “Your child... Harry? Lucas is our child; how could you feel comfortable enough for Molly to take care of him but his own Father cannot? Do you think I am incapable to taking care of my child, that I am too daft or is it because of who I am? Do you think I would ever let anything happen to him? I love that child more than I have ever loved anyone besides you, and for you to think that I can’t take care of him.” Watching his husband's reaction to what he was saying, he couldn’t read what he was thinking but Severus wasn’t going to stay to find out. Hurt of how things were going, he took a deep breath and apparated away. 

 

Sitting at their spot at a little park they often come to Severus put his head in his hands. After everything Harry doesn’t trust him with their son. He knows that he doesn’t have the cleanest past but he has never hurt Harry during the time that they were together. He would never hurt him. 

Hours seem to pass by as he watches people with dogs and children walk by. Knowing that he should go home. Standing with a stretch he walks over to a secluded area and dispparates away. 

When he arrives back at his home music filled it as always, there was also an amazing smell coming from the kitchen as always. Guessing that they would be better off without the cold-hearted potions professor. 

Not wanting to see Harry right now he walks towards the bedroom, guessing he could spend the night on the couch or in his lab. Harry’s art studio was closed guessing that he was in there with Lucas, Severus looked into the nursery and he was right the cot was empty. Sighing he opens their bedroom door and stops as soon as he is in there. 

On their bed sat Harry, naked. Trying to will himself not to fall into this trap. He wanted to take Harry right there but what he said was hurtful. 

“Hello Severus.” Harry said in a low sultry tone. A shot of pleasure went through his body... No this is not going to work they are not doing this because he doesn’t want to talk about it. 

“Hello Harry, I’m just grabbing something. I’ll be in my lab the rest of the night so unless there is an emergency please don’t bother me. I know that I am probably not capable to do anything when it comes to Lucas anyways. I will come up and kiss him goodnight.” Walking over to the wardrobe pulls out fresh clothing he will be taking a shower in the guest bathroom. 

Feeling smaller arms around him he freezes. Why does he have to do this right now, and where is Lucas. 

“Where is your son.” Severus said in an icy tone. Showing Harry that he will not have any of this until they talked. 

“OUR son is with Hermione and Ron. I wanted to be able to talk to you Sev.” Feeling the smaller man’s arms wrap tighter around him. Not wanting to Severus pulled away from his embrace. 

“If you want to talk get some clothes on. This discussion would do better if we were both clothed.” Walking out of the room to save face. He did not want to just fuck and then everything would be back to normal. When this time it is not going to until they talked. 

Sitting down on his favorite chair, he leaned his head back waiting for Harry to come into the room. With a flick of his wand he turned off the music, he wasn’t in the mood to hear anything right now. 

“Okay, I'm clothed let’s talk.” Moving his head forward he saw Harry wearing his clothes, normally he would love to see him wearing his clothes. 

“Harry, this is not going to work, how things are. You understand that right? This relationship has to work on trusting one another. You don’t trust me with Lucas, and I have never given you any reason not to. It hurts, I didn’t think you could ever hurt me... I was wrong.” Clasping his hands together he placed them on his lap. 

“I do trust you with Lucas, this morning I was... I was terrified Sev, I woke up you were gone and Lucas was gone. I thought something might have happened. I have always been terrified that someone would want to hurt my children because who I am... or take them away from me. I know what I said was hurtful. He is your child too, I’m sorry if I made you feel like he wasn’t. I know that you want to take him to work with you and spend the day with him, and you should on Monday. I think that would be great, I could paint and work on things around the house. I need to get you a. anniversary gift so I could go shopping. Then if you like I can bring lunch and if he is too tired, I can bring him home or you could keep him for the rest of the day.” Feeling the anger and hurt disappear Severus takes a deep breath. 

“I understand your worries, please don’t do that again. Harry it hurt, I felt like you thought I was just this cold-hearted man who couldn't love or protect the two things he loves most in this world.” Watching his husband stand and walk towards. Opening his arms, he allows Harry to curl up on his lap. 

“I’m sorry please forgive me.” Feeling his husband’s hand on his face he leans into the touch. 

“You are forgiven, I would like for Lucas to come home. This is one of the only days I get to spend with him. I’m going to shower you can get him while I’m doing that.” Moving closer to Harry, Severus places a tentative kiss on his husbands' lips. 

“I will get him and then I need to go to the store to pick up a few things I'm running low on paint. It's hard to go when I have Lucas. When I come home, we can have dinner and then I can be out of your hair for the rest of the night.” Severus knew what Harry was doing, he has done it before. When they have had a row like this Harry will give him space knowing he needed it. Though today he didn’t he wanted Harry here. 

“I don’t think so Mr. Potter Snape, we will be having a cuppa tea together and then we will finish what you started earlier.” Placing another kiss on his husband’s lips, Severus lifts Harry off of him. Not looking back at him, the potion master walks into the master bath and washes off this bad day. 

\----- 

The weeks past, Severus is happy with how things turned out after their conversation. He was able to spend more time with Lucas without Harry being there. They already dropped him off with Molly after what seemed like thirty minutes of hugging and kissing, but he was proud of Harry this was a big step. 

Thinking to himself as he puts on his muggle clothes. Which seems to almost be the same every year. Looking down at his black trousers with suspenders and a white button up. He really didn’t want to wear the tie this year but he would for his Harry. The hat this year was not as bad either, porkpie or so it was called. What a silly name for a hat, rolling his eyes he placed it on his head. Now to go find his husband. 

Knowing exactly where he would be in Lucas’ nursery. Watching him as his husband runs a hand across the mattress. 

“I’m proud of you Mr. Potter Snape.” Severus said as he leaned on the door frame. Turning around Harry smiles a big smile. Looking over him he is wearing the exact outfit but his is gray. 

“I am just excited to go out tonight. This is the first night since he was born that we could do something like this... I want to take full advantage of it.” Seeing his husband walk up to him grabbing him by the tie and pulling him into a kiss. 

“I can’t wait, so tonight the 1940’s wasn’t a good time here so we will not be going to a muggle club tonight. I hope that doesn’t disappoint you we are actually going back to that bar that we went to the first time...” Seeing a smile appear on Harry’s lips he knew that it would be just fine. 

“I love that bar. I can’t wait are you ready?” Severus pulls Harry into a kiss and then activates the portkey. 

Arriving at the bar where they have been before. Not much has changed it wasn’t as busy as it was before. It was still smokey and music was flowing from the band. Severus grabs Harry’s hand and leads him over to a table. 

A woman walks up to them looking at her it was the same from the time before. “What can I get ya?” She said this time smiling at Severus. Raising an eyebrow trying not to roll his eyes. 

“Two fire whiskeys please.” He said trying to keep the sneer off his face. 

“Coming right up.” She winks at him and saunters over to the bar. Sighing he took off his hat and placed it on the table. 

“It looks like she has an eye for you this time. Maybe I should show her who you belong too.” Before he could say anything, Harry pulled him into a possessive kiss. 

“Mine,” His husband growled on his lips. If he could he would take Harry right now in this bar. It’s been too long since they could really let loose. 

“Brat... I love when you get all possessive... Yes, I am forever yours. Dance with me.” Holding out his hand getting a bright smile from his husband. 

Pulling him up a new song started to play. As always Harry would sing to him. Not that he sung to him much anymore mostly lullabies to Lucas. 

Day by day you're making all my dreams come true   
So, come what may, I want you to know   
I'm yours alone, and I'm in love to stay   
As we go through the years day by day   
I'm yours alone, and I'm in love to stay   
As we go through the years day by day 

“You are, you know.” Feeling his husband’s lips on his ear. 

“I have what?” Severus listening to the lyrics of the song. Knowing it was something in the song. 

“You are making all my dreams come true. I have a loving husband, a perfect little boy, a home, a business that I just get to be the pretty face. My wonderful husband does all the grunt work. For as long as I could remember I wanted love.. You gave that to me Severus. You say all the time that I was the first person that loved you, but you were the first one to love me...” Severus pulls Harry closer. Would Harry ever know how lovable he is. 

“People loved you Harry, no one has loved you as much as I do but others have. Your Mum and Dad, Sirius, Remus.” Feeling his husband tense in his arms. Kissing his hair Severus tries to change the subject. “I love you.” 

Smiling up at Severus, Harry puckers his lips. Rolling his eyes, the potion master bent down brought their lips together. Feeling Harry’s hand on the back on his neck deepening the kiss. 

“I love you....” 

 

\------ 

Hours past Severus was proud of Harry, he was having a good time and relaxing about being away from Lucas. He was getting ready to walk back from the lavatory as he walks down the hall he was pushed up against the wall. Lips attacking his, he knew it was his brat simply by the taste of him. 

“Mine!” Hearing his husbands voice so full of need and possession. In one swift motion they switch places. 

“Mine!” Taking control of the situation. Not that he didn’t want his husband all over him, but not in a bar. Pulling away breathlessly. “Brat, is there a problem? I was only gone a few minutes” Harry took a deep breath smiling. 

“I just wanted to show the waitress that you are mine... I heard her saying something about finding you in the loo. I had to show her who you belonged too.” Smiling Severus activated the portkey. Wanting to get home so they can continues celebrating their anniversary. 

\----- 

Once at home Severus bends down and kisses Harry softly on the lips. “So, should I mark you.... so people will know who you belong to?” Seeing the younger man’s eyes dance he knew he said the right thing. 

“I think Severus, I need to mark you, you are mine. Property of Harry James Potter Snape.” Feeling his husband’s arousal pressed up against him. Merlin what he wanted to do to him. 

“My brat, listen carefully. I want you to go and undress, and lie down on the bed.” Feeling his husband’s breath quicken, he runs off towards the room. 

Smiling to himself, he wanted to play tonight. They have done this once before, Harry seemed to enjoy it. Smiling to himself, he enjoyed it a lot. 

Grabbing the chocolate syrup, he walks back into the room where he saw his husband sprawled out erection standing tall. 

“That is a marvelous sight Mr. Potter Snape. Holding up the treat that he brought with him, hearing a moan from his husband. “I assume that you want this Brat?” 

“Yes... it’s been too long...” A smile touches Severus lips. With a flick of his wand Harry’s wrist were magically bound to the head board. Looking over at Harry open and ready for him, they haven’t done this often. Harry didn’t like to give the control to Severus not to this degree, but when he did Severus took advantage of it. 

Spelling his clothes away, Severus tapped the Chocolate sauce warming it up. Getting onto the bed he bends down taking Harry’s mouth. Distracting the younger man, he starts dripping the almost too warm chocolate on his chest. Feeling his husband moan in his mouth Severus pulls away looking down at the trail of chocolate down Harry’s chest. 

Trailing his tongue down the smaller man’s chest, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate with the salty taste of Harry’s skin. Arching off the bed Severus looked up at him, “You taste wonderful brat, would you like to taste the chocolate?” His voice smooth like velvet, he knew how his voice affected Harry. 

“Yes” Harry moans, licking the rest of the chocolate from his husband’s chest. The potion master kisses him pushing his tongue in the younger man’s mouth. Harry’s sucks the chocolate off of his tongue. Pulling away he pours more chocolate, this time on his neglected nipples. A scream of pleasure echoes around the room. 

“Sev yes!” Fulling smiling now Severus takes a chocolate covered nipple into his mouth. Sucking and nibbling until it was all clean. Then he moved over to the other side repeating until it was clean. 

Moving down he let the chocolate dribble down the sides of his husband's erection. “Oh Merlin Sev!” 

Licking up the chocolate from his cock, Severus takes him fully into his mouth. Saying a wordless lube charm, his finger slides into his husband. Stretching him as quickly as he could. The sounds coming out of Harry’s mouth was driving him wild. Once he is ready Sev places a pillow under Harry, placing the younger man's legs on his chest resting his feet on the potion master's shoulders. 

With one swift movement he enters Harry. “Shit!” 

Severus losing himself quickly the feeling of Harry squeezing around him, the sounds coming out of his sweet mouth. Watching Harry pulling at his restraints, knowing he wanted to touch Severus, flicking his hand Harry was free feeling his hands pull the potion master down for a bruising kiss. 

“Yes Sev... please... faster” He moans on Severus’ lips. Soon the rhythm becomes erratic, both of them so close he moves slightly hitting that spot sending Harry over the edge as his release splatters over both of them. A few more thrust Severus is sent over the edge. 

“Let’s not wait that long again... I forgot how good that felt when you take control.” Harry said as he runs his fingers Severus’ hair. He knew his brat loved it. 

“All you have to do is ask, I love having you like this...” Pulling out of him he cuddles next to his husband. “How about we floo Molly, it’s not too late... maybe we can say goodnight to Lucas and then I would love to take a bath... get you all clean after how messy I made you....” Being rewarded with a smile. 

“Yes I would love to say goodnight to Lucas... Do you know how much I love you?” Severus pulls him into a kiss. 

“I do but I know that I love you more.” Harry rolls his eyes and flicks his wrist feeling his husbands magic he pulls him out of the bed. 

“Come on let go tell our son goodnight... We have the house all to ourselves. I think before our bath we should take advantage of that...” Winking Harry walks out of the room, laughing. Severus stalks behind him holding clothes for both of them. He knows the Weasley’s wouldn’t want to see them both naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you! I'm really enjoying this story I hope that you are too!!! Kudos and Comments are welcome!!!!!! It makes my heart happy!!!! (Please)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry go to the 1950's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter is sad... I just wanted to give you a heads up...

Severus wraps his arm around Harry as he gently wakes up. Lucas still must be asleep. He couldn’t believe how fast a year past. Lucas was up and moving all around the house, keeping them both on their toes. He had a head full of black hair that was long but they couldn’t bring themselves to cut it yet, his emerald eyes like his Daddy were full of happiness. He still brewed with Severus, he was a very bright boy. 

Lucas’ vocabulary is extensive for someone his age, probably because his Papa has been talking to him since he found out about him. 

Feeling his husband cuddle closer to him, Severus smiles. Moving his hand down to the small swell of Harry’s belly. He was to be a Papa again, something that he was over joyed about. Lucas will have someone to play with close in age. He felt like Harry was going to have a boy this time, so it will probably be a girl. Letting his thumb caress his husband’s skin he kisses the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Mmm Sev,” Smiling on his skin the potion master pulls him closer, feeling the younger man wiggle up against him. One thing he loved about Harry being pregnant was his sex drive. 

“My smaller brat isn’t awake yet... Why not use this time..” Sliding his hand from Harry’s stomach inside his pajama pants. Feeling his husband arch into his touch. 

“Your smallest brat is sitting right on my bladder. I want this to continue Husband, but I need the loo real quick.” Sighing he removes his arm from Harry’s middle. The smaller man turns and kisses him passionately. “Hold that thought... I will be just a minute..” 

Grinning Severus got comfortable again, just then he heard one of his favorite sounds. “Papa! Daddy! Papa!” Knowing what he wanted to do would have to wait until nap time... 

“I’ll get him,” He said throwing back the covers. Walking down the hall he opens the door and there was his mini me bouncing as he held onto the bed frame. 

“Papa! Papa! Up!” Raising a playful eyebrow Severus looks down at his son. Picking him up Lucas burrows himself into his Papa’s arms. 

“Good morning my little potion master. Did you sleep well?” Hearing music start, “It looks like Daddy is making breakfast how about we change your nappy and then we will go see if he needs any help.” Kissing Lucas hair. 

Changing him quickly they slowly walk towards the kitchen. Hearing something drop Severus picks up his pace. Walking into the kitchen he saw Harry looking down at the pan he dropped on the floor, thankfully nothing was in it. Then noticing the painful look on his face. Placing Lucas in his high chair he runs over to Harry who has his hand on his stomach. 

“Harry, what’s wrong.” Trying to hide the panic in his voice. He has such an easy pregnancy with Lucas, so this was not normal. 

“Daddy uh oh!” Lucas said from the chair. They both looked up smiling at him. 

“It’s ok baby, Daddy is better now.” Looking into Severus’ eyes “I’m fine it was just a weird feeling; it didn’t hurt it... I promise...” Watching Harry closely the potion master grabs him and walks him over to the chair and pushes him gently into it. 

“I’m fine Papa,” Severus picks up the pan and starts on the eggs, they would have something light just eggs and toast. He needed to keep an eye on Harry today, the stubborn Gryffindor wouldn’t do it himself. 

“You will be once you sit and relax. Now Lucas would you like an egg?” Smiling back at the boy, who was bouncing to the music. 

“YES! Yum!” Harry laughs which still warms Severus, to him his family is perfect. Nothing like how he grew up. Lucas was loved by both parents. 

“Yes what?” His son will have manors, seeing Harry join in dancing with Lucas. His heart was full. 

“Yes Peas” Breaking a couple more eggs into the pan, flicking his wand starting the kettle and once again to put the bread into the toaster. 

“Isn’t Papa so handsome Luke, and so smart... We are lucky huh?” Knowing that tone that his husband is using, wasn’t supposed to go outside of the bed room. Rolling his eyes, he finishes up breakfast as the other two talk and dance. 

“Breakfast time.” Severus said as he sends the food to the table. Watching Harry cool down Lucas’ egg cutting it up and placing it on his highchair. 

“Thank you, Papa for breakfast... I’ll make it up to you during nap time.” The younger man said as he leans over the table placing a chaste kiss on his mouth. Knowing what happened earlier he would allow him to do such thing. He is lucky that he isn’t going straight to Poppy. 

“We will see brat. After what happened earlier.” Seeing his husband roll his eyes. The potions master was about to say something until he was interrupted. 

“Papa, more!” Looking over seeing that all the egg was either on his face or in his belly. Smiling he cut his egg in half giving it to him. “Tank” Lucas said with his mouthful. Normally that would drive Severus crazy, but Lucas has changed him. He thought he was growing soft because of Harry; with Lucas it was a whole other level. 

“You’re welcome, slow down it’s not going anywhere. Would you like to brew today Lucas?” Watching his son nod clapping his hands. Harry laughs his emerald eye sparkling; he does look different when he is pregnant. Glowing, beautiful maybe they will have more than three. 

How Harry told him he was pregnant was different from the first time. Just as sweet though, smiling at he thought about it. 

\------- 

Walking upstairs from brewing, he has been down there for a while. Harry and Lucas went over to Ron and Hermione to visit Rosie. Which he promised to come next time because she wanted to see her Unca Sev. 

Noticing all the light were off, that was strange he could have sworn that they would be back by now. It was getting late. Noticing Harry sitting on the couch with candles on the coffee table with plates of pasta. Rising an eye brow he walks towards his husband. 

“What is this all about Brat?” Seeing Harry stand pulling him into a kiss. Feeling Harry run his fingers through his hair. Severus deepens the kiss pulling their bodies flush together. The smaller man pulls away first needing to breath. Pulling them both down on the couch Harry grabs his potion stained fingers interlacing them together. 

“We haven’t had a date night in a while, Lucas is with Ron and Hermione. I picked up pasta from your favorite Italian restaurant.” Harry’s smile was infectious, them being alone for the night sounds wonderful. “Plus, I have something to talk to you about.” 

Taking a deep breath Severus looks at Harry. “Okay go ahead.” What could he have to talk about, the shop was doing well, and Harry even sold some painting under a sudo name of course. Lucas was well Poppy just checked over him a month ago because he had a bug. 

“I figured since I said that you wouldn’t want to eat first. I have a present for you... I know it's not our anniversary or your birthday but this is a surprise.” Handing him a box he opens up and see wizard photo of Lucas, watching him smile and bounce then he notices what he was wearing a shirt that said big brother. Big brother, oh sweet Merlin. Harry’s pregnant... again... so soon...Looking up at Harry not showing emotions. 

“Sev please say something... I mean I know that this is sudden but I'm happy are you happy?” Seeing the worry on his husband face he knew he needed to not be shocked and say something, but all he did was pull him into a bruising kiss. 

“I’m.... soo... happy...” Severus said in-between kisses. Pulling away he places his hands on each side of Harry’s face. “Another baby.. I'm going to be a Papa again..” The younger man nodded. The potion master let his hand slide down to Harry’s still flat stomach. Smiling he leans him back so he could speak to his child. 

“Hi little one, it’s your Papa. I’m so happy that you will be joining our family in a couple months.” Moving up so now he is on top of Harry. “It was that night wasn’t it... The night that you wanted to play... I believe there were feathers, ice cream and several rounds of wonderful love making.” Severus knew what his voice could do to his husband. Kissing down his husbands' neck nibbling and sucking. 

“Don’t forget the shower, and then the next morning on the kitchen table” Harry moans out. “You are really happy Severus?” Moving back up his neck he places a breath-taking kiss on the younger man’s lips. 

“Yes, I'm so happy. This one will be a boy. Now how about we go celebrate and we can eat this later in bed.” Severus saw Harry flick his wrist probably putting a warming charm on the food. 

“I believe you are right Papa... we will see.... I think that you should take me to bed...Show me how excited you are Papa...” Harry nibbles at his ear, growling he picks up his husband and takes him back to their room. A couple hours later even though Severus would deny it if he was asked, they sat naked on their bed, eating pasta talking about baby names and would this one be more like Harry or like himself... Only time will tell... 

\------ 

Severus hated the healer's office. It was loud, too bright and everyone was too happy. Looking over at Harry who was reading an old book he found lying next to his chair. 

“Brat, why is it that every time we come here, they are never on time.” Harry smiles and rolls his eyes. 

“Because babies are born every minute so the healers have to deliver the babies. Plus, I'm only 15 weeks pregnant, we still have a way to go. What's wrong you seem stressed Sev..” Since that morning a week ago he couldn’t help but think that there is something wrong with Harry. He almost begged for him to go to the healers that day, but he couldn’t because he was too good about distracting him with his lips and his hands... 

“I’m worried about last week; you can’t say that has ever happened. I’m just worried about you Harry, it’s what I do. It’s what I have always done if you remember correctly.” Leaning over Harry places a kiss on Severus lips. 

“Everything is fine husband I promise if something is wrong, I will tell you.” Severus was about to say something but a screeching voice interrupted. 

“Harry Potter-Snape" Stained the potion master helps his husband up and they walk back into the office. 

Walking back into the small white room the medi-nurse ran the test that she needed that came out of her wand for the healer to come in. 

Soon walks Poppy, “Hello gentleman how are you today.” Severus started to say what has been going on but Harry cuts him off. 

“Perfect, can’t wait to meet this little one.” His husband wouldn’t make eye contact with him, knowing that he would be mad at him. 

“Well let’s take a look.” Moving up Harry shirt and pulling down his trousers Poppy places her wand on the swell of his husbands' stomach. 

Watching an orb form on the wall, “Look there is your baby, everything looks good.” Looking down at the smaller man, feeling tears form in his eyes. Leaning down he places a kiss onto his husband’s lips. 

“I love you so much Brat.” Laughing Poppy pulls his shirt down and looks at the results of his scans. 

“I love you too..” Poppy clears her throat. 

“Harry, I don’t like the scans that was ran, it looks like your blood pressure is up. That is not good for someone in your condition, which is okay you just need to take it easier, It happens sometimes. If you just rest a little more, hopefully by the next time you come in it will be back to normal. Severus make sure okay that he is taking it easy ok.” Poppy looks a him and he nods, but then he looked at Harry who was looking down at his stomach with his hands on his bump. 

“Alright if this is something that you need me to do Poppy I will, but I know this brat won’t let me.” Knowing full well that Harry doesn’t let people help him foolish Gryffindor. 

“So it’s just until I come next month? So 4 weeks of taking it easy... Okay.. But besides that, the baby is okay?” Poppy crosses her arms, this is still the same young man who never wanted to stay in the infirmary. 

“Yes Mr. Potter Snape, until I see you, you will let your husband help you. Unless you just want to stay at St Mungo's for a month...” Severus tries not to laugh, you can tell that Poppy was a fellow Slytherin. 

“Fine, Sev let’s go get Lucas, I'm hungry. I guess if I can’t cook do you think you could make your world-famous shepherd's pie?” Giving Severus his best puppy dog look. Which all he had to do is ask him what he wanted. Severus found it hard to actually say no to Harry, especially when he was pregnant. Harry was doing all the hard work, but he couldn’t ask for a better man to be caring his children, for someone who wanted to give him children. Kissing Harry on the lips, holding it a little longer than he should in a healer’s room. 

“Sure Brat, if you and the smallest brat want shepherds pie then that is what you should have. Now let’s go get the small brat from his Granny, Merlin knows how much sugar is in him. So close to nap time too..” Helping Harry off the examining bed. 

\------ 

After the healers visit there wasn’t anything with Harry besides his blood pressure being up a little bit but nothing that would have warrant any problems. Severus still kept an eye on Harry, his apprentice helped more at the shop so he could come home and help with Lucas. This has them fighting a little bit more because Harry being Harry doesn’t need want or need help. 

“Sev I swear to bloody Merlin, if you don’t get out of my hair for 5 minutes, I'm going to hex you. Why don’t you go and do something anything... I’m trying to get Lucas to take a bath because we have to be at Ron and Hermione’s in an hour and I still have to take a shower... You hovering over me is not helping.” Watching his husband run his fingers through the raven colored hair, placing a hand on his growing bump. 

“I told that I would give Lucas a bath so you can go take a shower. I can help, please just go relax take a shower, I will handle Lucas. Remember what the healer said about your blood pressure... Please Harry I'm asking you to go take a shower and let me help. I know that Merlin forbid that you ask for help, but it is my job to help you. I’m your husband and the father of our children, I am here to help and to take care of you.” Severus walks over and takes Lucas. “Now go shower.” 

Green eye flash, “I’m not dying, I'm pregnant. I can give my son a bath, I can cook dinner for my husband without him being behind me the whole bloody time. I can eat without you, I can shower without you and I sure as hell can take a shite without you. This has to stop Severus you are driving me nuts.” Watching his husband storm out of the room he just lets him, not wanting to make the fight last any longer because he has won. Harry is going to shower, so the potion master can give Lucas a bath. 

“Well that was almost too easy,” Severus said to Lucas who just shrugs and plays with his Papa’s hair sucking on his thumb. “Come on let’s get you a bath before you fall asleep on me, then we can go play with Rosie....” That made the almost sleeping toddler on him snap up. 

“Rosie, I pay Rosie!” Wriggling free Lucas runs towards his bathroom. 

“Slow down Luke, I don’t need you falling down.” Shaking his head, he walks towards the bath. Sometimes he is just like his Daddy, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

\------- 

Severus watching as Harry gets ready for their anniversary, this is probably his favorite clothing choices because of what his husband is wearing. Right now Harry is pulling on his tight dark denim that were cuffed at the bottom wearing saddle oxfords, with a white t-shirt that hid his bump perfectly. The raven hair was combed over perfectly, his green eyes are sparkling at always. Then the last perfect piece was the black leather jacket. Severus mouth was dry looking at his perfect husband. It never get’s old how handsome he was. 

“Husband are you going to get dressed or are you going to stand there and look at me the whole night. Not that I mind putting on a show for you but I think you should get dressed. Then when we get home you can take these tight pants off of me...” Winking he walked out of the room. 

Smiling Severus looks down at his outfit for the night, it looks like almost identical to his husbands. Though he doesn’t understand why Harry got the black leather jacket and he got the brown one, but he put on his denim and black t-shirt. Combing his hair straight back, he actually liked this look a lot. Severus always loved leather, it was the bad boy rock star in him. He Wouldn’t admit that to anyone, but he has always wanted to be in a rock band. A pianist isn’t really a rock band sound... well besides Queen, which was he favorite band. 

Walking into the living room he saw Harry sitting holding his stomach. A shot of fear goes through his body. “Harry are you okay?” quickly walking up to Harry who opens his eyes. 

“I’m fine, just that funny feeling again. It doesn’t hurt.” Severus crosses his arms. “Brat maybe we should just stay here tonight.” Standing up Harry just looks into his eyes, almost begging. 

“Please Sev, I really want to go before we have this little one. Next year who knows if we are going to be able to do this. We will have two little ones who is going to watch two little ones?” 

“You really think that Molly the person who is practically your Mum is going to tell you no... She will watch both of them happily. Now you are sure that you are okay?” Running his hands up and down the arms of the smaller man. 

“Yes please let’s go have fun husband.” Wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist he pulls him in to a kiss. It was a slow torturous kiss. Letting his tongue map out Harry’s entire mouth. His hands slide down to his husband's denim clad arse. 

Groaning Harry pulls away. Placing his forehead on the potion masters. 

“See with you kissing me like that makes me not want to go but I really do want to go. I’m most excited about this. I want to get a cheese burger and chips with a chocolate milkshake with two straws. Like they did on Happy Days” 

Laughing Severus pulls him closer. “Brat that show was from the 1970’s, not the 1950’s” 

“But it was about the 1950’s please tell me Sev that you found a place like that....” Severus smiles and kisses his husbands nose and activates the port key. 

\---- 

Aspirating in front of a dinner something was different. Looking over at Harry who looked puzzled about the same sex couples dancing on the dance floor. 

“Sev... you found a dinner in the 1950’s for the same sex couples... So that means I can dance with you tonight and not have to worry about it?” Wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist he kisses his temple. 

“You are right Harry, this is a place where we can be ourselves in the past.” Laughing Harry pulls the potion master into the restaurant. 

It was what he thought it would be Severus thought. The black and white checkered floors the booths and tables. Coca Cola signs hung on the walls, a jukebox and a dance floor. On the counter you could see a glass cabinet that held the pie. He knew Harry wanted a milkshake but Severus was going to get a piece of cherry pie. 

Letting Harry pick where he wanted to sit Severus sits next to him wrapping his arm around his husband’s shoulder. When an older woman walks up with platinum blonde hair in the blue uniform dress. 

“What can I get you gentlemen?” Severus looks over at Harry who smiles and nods his head. 

“We would like two cheese burgers and chips with a chocolate milkshake with two straws and a piece of cherry pie.” Feeling Harry’s hand slide up his thigh turning his head he raised his eye brow. 

“Alright that should be right out.” The woman walks away. Handing Harry change, he looks over at the jukebox. 

“Go pick out us a couple of songs to dance to while we wait for our food Brat.” The younger man places a kiss on his lips and practically skips away. 

Watching his arse move as the jukebox plays out a song that they didn’t pick but he saw that Harry has made a decision he presses the buttons and walks back towards the table. 

“Husband come dance with me.” Harry holds out his hand for him, smirking he places his bigger hand in the smaller hand. Pulling him out on the dance floor. 

“I really like you in these clothes brat, I think that you should wear this all the time. The leather jacket is what is driving me crazy,” Severus said as he pulls him closer trailing kisses up the honey kissed skin. 

“I could say the same thing about you Sev.... but there is nothing that you don’t look good in. You are the sexiest man alive.” His husband says breathlessly. 

When the song changed he knew this is what his husband picked, hearing Harry start singing softly into his ear. 

“In the still of the night 

I held you 

Held you tight 

'Cause I love 

Love you so 

Promise I'll never 

Let you go 

In the still of the night.” 

 

“I promise to I'll never let go.” Severus said on the smaller man’s lips. Holding him closer. 

 

“I remember 

That night in May 

The stars were bright above 

I'll hope and I'll pray 

To keep 

Your precious love 

Well before the light 

Hold me again 

With all of your might 

In the still of the night” 

 

“Is the night you are talking about when our son was asleep and I kissed and licked every inch of your body? That night I felt how your magic sung at every touch. Do you know that you were perfectly made just for me?” Severus’ voice like velvet he felt his husband shudder at his words. 

“I believe that was the night. I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you Severus Tobias Potter Snape.” Feeling hands pull him into a kiss Severus moans and lets Harry take control of the kiss. Then it stops suddenly. “Foods there lets eat!” 

That is something that he doesn’t like about Harry being pregnant, food is above everything sexual... Rolling his eyes he follows his husband to their table. 

They sat and ate their cheese burgers and chips, with their milkshake, and shared Severus cherry pie. Which he thought that it would be safe because Harry didn’t really like cherry pie, but I guess his smallest brat did. 

After the pie he watches Harry closely, he wanted to go home after they ate but Harry wanted to stay longer and dance. While they were dancing Harry bent over screaming. Scaring everyone that is in the dinner. He didn’t want to have to explain to people in the 1950’s that his husband was pregnant. 

“Harry please hold on my love.” Grasping him closely Severus pulls him close and takes the portkey back.” 

Almost crashing into the sofa Severus sits Harry down. Pulling out his wand checking him closely running the only diagnosis charm that he knew. Which didn’t help much he knew that his heart rate was up. 

“Harry love please talk to me... Can you stand so I can take you so St Mungos?” Harry nods tears pouring down his face. 

“Sev I'm scared.... It’s way too early for this.... I can’t...” Gently pulling him up off the couch he pulls him into his arms. 

“Love nothing is going to happen everything is going to be okay I promise. Now let’s get to St Mungo's.” Seeing his husband nod he walks towards the fireplace and floo them straight to the hospital. 

\------ 

Severus holds onto Harry’s hand as they sit and wait for Poppy, it felt like it has been hours when it’s only been 10 minutes. He could tell the pain was getting worse. Harry was trying not to show it, he knew his husband, but he was in pain and he wish that he could take it away. 

“Sev, the baby has to be okay... I can’t lose it...” Kissing his husbands' sweaty forehead. 

“We will not lose this baby okay... that is not an option. I will brew whatever I have to to make sure of it okay.” Squeezing his hand trying to give the younger man some comfort. 

Poppy thankfully walks in a few moments later. 

“Okay, I'm sorry to say that we are going to have to deliver this baby, it will not survive out of the womb but if we don’t deliver you are going to die... We would lose both of you.” Poppy looks down at Harry and then up at Severus. Tears now fell from his eyes, no this is not how it was supposed to be, they could always have another child... he couldn’t have another Harry the choice was easy. 

“That can’t be... isn’t there a way that you could keep me just alive for the child and then when it is safe for him or her to be born, we can deliver. I don’t care if I make it... I want my baby to survive. There must be something that you can do.” Hearing his husband practically beg. No there is no way that he is going to leave him. 

“Absolutely not Harry! I will not allow you to do that. We can always have another baby. I cannot have another you... There is only one you...” Severus’ voice was deathly calm. 

“We can’t have this child again Severus! This life is much more important than mine. I have lived, I've loved... you could take care of it... love it like I would...” Running his fingers through his hair Severus starts to pace as Poppy slowly walks out of the room giving them a minute. 

“You can't be serious Harry... Why would you leave me... why would you leave Lucas... You know Lucas your son who loves you more than anything. You know how hard it was to have your parents taken away from you... If you have a choice Harry you need to pick the one that will let you be alive for you son. Who knows if this would work. What if you leave and then I lose this child. So then I would lose both of you for no reason. You have to see it this way Harry... I can’t lose you... You are my everything... You are Lucas’ Daddy, please don’t do this...” Watching his husband slowly sliding out of consciousness, seeing red bleed through the white sheet that covered him. 

“Poppy!!!!” Severus yelled, as her and a medi-nurse runs in. 

“Severus he is having a miscarriage. We need to deliver the baby, you husband will die...” Poppy flicks her wand and the sheet and cloths come off of Harry. 

“Do you what you have to do to save my husband. I don’t care... just make sure he will make it.... I can’t lose him Poppy I can’t....” 

“I need you to leave Severus....” A tall man walks up to Severus who fought to stay but knew that this was something that he really didn’t want to see. 

\----- 

Severus cries as he holds his husbands' hand. He hasn’t woken up since they delivered their baby... He was right... it was a little boy... Felix Kale Potter Snape that was the name that they picked. He knew Harry was not going to take this well. He wasn’t taking it well but he knew that he had to be strong for them... This would be the hardest thing that they would have to go through together. 

“Severus...” A groan brings him out of his thoughts. 

“Harry” He looks into those sleepy green eyes. He doesn’t want to tell him what happened.... Trying to sit up Severus pushes him slowly down... 

“They baby Sev... is....” Watching his husband start to cry … this was too much... It felt like his heart was being ripped out. 

“He.... he is gone... it was too late Harry... he was gone... When they delivered him there was no way of saving him... It wasn’t painful for him... I promise... I told them to save you Harry.... I couldn’t lose you... Since Felix was already gone... I had to save you... I needed you... Lucas needed you!” Feeling his voice raise a little bit with each word. 

“You could have saved him... You just didn’t want too!” The younger man screams “You could have I know you could have... You didn’t care... you didn’t love him you just wanted to save me... You are selfish Severus... You killed our baby.... You didn’t want to save it.... You could have I know you could have...” Each time he said that it was like knives in his heart. He didn’t kill his child... He saved his husband … his child was already gone. 

“Harry, love I promise he was gone... There was nothing that we could have done...” Severus tries to kiss his forehead to calm him down. As soon as he was close enough Harry’s magic lashed into him. 

“LEAVE!” Severus was shot backwards. Shaking himself groaning he stands up. Looking over at his husband feeling his magic roll off of him. 

“Harry please... love let me explain...” before he could say more Harry yells again. 

“Fucking Leave Snape! I don’t want to see your face... You did this... you could have saved my child! I don’t want to see you... Lucas and I will …. we will stay at The Burrow...” Severus felt his heart in his throat... No, he couldn’t lose them.... He had to think of something... If this was what Harry wanted he wouldn’t get in his way.. But they will stay at the house... He wouldn’t allow his son not to be in his house. 

“If that is what you want Harry, I will live at the shop I don’t want Lucas to not live in his home... I will make sure my things are gone by the time you get home... You must know that I love you Harry, with everything that I have... They told me that it was too late Harry ….. I know that you are not going to believe me... but it’s true... I will let Molly know what is going on... I will be by next weekend if you allow me to see Lucas..” Watching Harry who nods. 

“I wouldn’t keep you from your son... but I... I can’t be around you right now... now leave...” Harry said quietly. Severus felt his heart break... It didn’t matter how much Harry hated him... at least his son had both of his parents... and Harry is alive, it didn’t matter that they were together as long as he was alive... Maybe one day he will believe him... but if he doesn’t, he wouldn’t change it... He promised to protect him at all cost... and if that is his happiness that is all that matters... 

“I’m sorry Harry... I love you....” Turning around leaving Harry in his room he hears crashing and screaming... Knowing that was Harry’s magic lashing out. 

 

Finding himself at The Burrow he walks into the house as Molly pulls him into a hug. Sobbing he tells her about everything. 

“Oh Severus... He will come back around... This is just hard on him.. I know that it is hard on you …. You had to make a decision the right decision....” Taking a sip of the tea that she made him Severus just shakes his head. 

“He doesn’t see it that way... I just came to give Lucas’ a kiss and tell him good morning... I told Harry I would be gone by the time he got home... I’ll be staying at the shop, and seeing Lucas on the weekends... Just please take care of him for me Molly...” Finishing his tea quickly he walks into where Lucas was sleeping, he bends down and kisses each cheek and then the tip of his nose. 

“I love you my little potion master... Papa will see you soon...” Watching the little chest rise and fall he smiles a watery smile and pops away... 

Apparating home Severus falls into their bed.. Pulling Harry’s pillow into his arms smelling it... What a silly dream he thought to himself... Severus Snape could never truly be happy... Closing his eyes he lets the tears fall. Inhaling Harry scent in until he cries himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are still enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! It's nice to listen to the decades of music while I write each chapter! Kudos and Comments are Welcome! It makes my heart happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year later... How is Severus and Harry doing?

Severus lock up his shop as the last customer leaves for the day, flicking his wand the shelves clean themselves. Weekends with Lucas, it was his favorite time. Taking a deep breath, he floos over to Harry’s. They have started to come around to each other since the miscarriage. Little by little at least they could talk civil to each other. 

Walking out of the floo he hears the familiar sound of music playing, it felt like it did before. Smiling to himself he walks into the kitchen where he saw Harry standing at the hob. 

“Is that you Sev,” Harry said without turning around. Watching his hips sway to the music Sev’s heart breaks even more. If only he could go over there and pull him in his arms. 

“Yes, it’s me... I’m sorry if I am a little early, I just didn’t have to clean up too much...” Harry turns around he took the potions masters breath away. 

“Well I.. I made extra dinner.. Umm would.. Would you like to have dinner with me... I mean us?” Severus gasps and raises his eyebrow to him. He wants to more than anything, but he doesn’t want to push Harry to having a relationship with him. 

“I... I don’t want to impose.” Watching Harry bite his lips looking Severus up and down. Was he checking him out? 

“I... I made extra for you to stay... please... I would like it.” Harry looks down at the floor, it’s just dinner Severus... you can spend time with Harry this is what you want.. 

“Ok, I would like that Thank you Harry.” Hearing small feet running down the hall. 

“Papa!!!!!” Lucas turns the corner is long black hair pulled back with a ribbon. Looking like a little Severus. 

“There is my smaller brat! I’ve missed you..” Picking up his son he places kisses all over his face. 

“I’ve missed you too... Daddy, he cries for Papa.” Harry drops his spoon. Severus looks over at Harry who just flicks his hand and the dinner moves over to the table. Harry cries for him... he cries for Harry every night. 

“Yeah I cry every night too...” He whispers to Lucas, looking over at Harry who is completely ignoring him fixing a plate of pizza for Lucas. 

“Alright let's eat...” Harry said trying to change the subject. Severus brings up another conversation anything... 

“How have you been Harry?” Taking a bite of the pizza trying not to moan, Merlin his misses this. 

“I’ve been great. Lucas and I started a Daddy and Me Class it’s been fun... You should go I know they have weekend classes too. I can give you the information. 

 

 

After dinner Lucas grabs his blanket, with his stuffed dragon that his Uncle Charlie bought and waits for Severus by the fireplace. 

“I’ll have him home Sunday before bedtime. Thank for the dinner, it was wonderful as always.” Watching Lucas give good bye kisses to Harry. He wishes that this could be different, he wishes that he could put Lucas to bed, then go into the kitchen make them tea and sit on the couch. Severus would read and Harry would be sketching. 

“Alright, I love you Lucas! I will see you Sunday have fun with Papa... Would you like to stay for dinner on Sunday too? I mean I have a roast and it’s going to go bad soon if I don’t make it?” Seeing his husband bit his lips... he is nervous. Should he say yes? What if he does get close and Harry just decided that he is still mad at him about everything, then leaving him again. That is something that he couldn’t handle. 

Walking out of the floo into his flat above the apothecary Severus looks down at Lucas. “Alright my smaller brat, bath time, stories and then bed time.” 

“Otay Papa,” Lucas wriggles down from his arms and walks back towards his room. 

After one bath, two stories and a song Lucas was finally asleep. Severus walks into his sitting room he pours himself a fire whiskey. Remembering one of the fights that they had not soon after the miscarriage. 

\---- 

Putting up a shield before the tea cup could hit him Severus moves quickly out of the way. Normally they wouldn’t have to talk much to each other but Severus brought Lucas home early because he wasn’t feeling well. 

“Do you want him to die too Severus? Is that why you don’t want him to go to the healers?” Harry screams at him, tears pouring down his face. Wanting nothing more than to pull him into his arms and comfort his husband. 

“NO, damn it Harry listen to me! It's just a virus there is nothing they can do but give him a potion which I already gave you some. Just make sure he takes one every day. I know that it is scary when your child is sick. I love Lucas more than anything! I love Felix more than anything! If there was something that I could have done to save him I would have Harry. You must believe me. I thought you spoke with Poppy and she told you there was nothing that she could have done.” Severus broke down as he saw Harry fall to the floor. 

“It was all my fault. If I just didn’t go back in time that night... I should have listened to you Sev...” The potion master sits down next to his husband not too close but just enough to try to comfort him. “I killed my child... and I tried to blame you... When you said that you would rather me live than my child I just... I just couldn’t understand why Sev... Didn’t you love him... I’ve had enough death in my life. This is too much....” Watching Harry put his head in his hands Severus runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, but his hand was slapped away. 

“Don’t! Sev this... us.... I don’t know if we will be able to work out... I can’t even begin to think about being in a relationship when I'm so broken” Severus felt his anger flowing through him his magic is sparking. 

“I’m here to put you back together! That is what a husband does, through the good and the bad. Harry, I love you! I hate to see you like this... please let me help... I can help we can do this together. Do you love me?” Severus asks holding his breath... he has to still love him... 

“Of course, I still love you, you git! That doesn’t change that our son is dead. Just leave! I... I just want to be alone... I’ll let you know what Poppy says when I take Lucas to her. I will bring him to the shop early on Friday so you can spend more time with him.” 

“Harry please don’t send me away... Let me help you... I miss you so much.” Severus moves closer and pulls the smaller man into an embrace. Thinking that he would fight him, but Harry just sobs into his robes. “I love you Harry, this not your fault...” He continues to whisper words of endearment. 

Soon they both fall asleep against the wall in the hall way. They only woke up when they heard Lucas crying. Harry jumps up and runs towards the nursery, Severus right behind him. 

“He is burning up Severus.. I thought you said it was just a virus!” Moving over to him Severus pulls out his wand checking him. Seeing the numbers, he sighs. 

“40 degrees Severus! We have to get him to St Mungo's!” Picking up Lucas Harry runs to the floo. 

Severus grabs his favorite blanket and dragon he follows them. Praying to magic herself to watch over his son. 

 

A couple potions later, Lucas is resting comfortably on the cot is his room at St Mungo's. 

“If you would have just let me taken him to St Mungo's as soon as you brought him home it wouldn’t have been this bad. Severus how can you expect to fix me if you are just stubborn. You have to trust me Severus... I know when something is wrong with our child... I won’t tell you to leave because Lucas is your son... Thank you for helping me earlier but it won't happen again... We were being selfish and look what happened to Lucas... He should be our main priority.” Wanting to say so much more Severus just nodded and ran his fingers through his son’s dark hair. 

\---- 

Severus smiles as he closes up the shop, tonight he was going to have dinner with Harry and Lucas again before he too his son for the weekend. It was so nice to have family dinner once a week. It was like everything was slowly falling back into place. Harry would give Severus gentle touches, lingering hands, even hugs goodbye. Trying not to push anything he has been a perfect gentleman; he just wants his family back. 

Flooing over holding Harrys favorite chocolates and flowers. What he saw when he walked in was heart breaking. There stood Harry hugging Neville Longbottom but it wasn’t a hug that friends would share. Pull it in he says to himself. 

“Severus! You are early,” Harry smiles pulling away from Longbottom who still looks intimidated by him. 

“Yes.” He snarls, not liking how close they were. 

“Alright Nev, I will see you Monday okay!” Longbottom nods and apparates away. 

“Sev you brought chocolate! Those are my favorite thank you..” Watching his husband blush, how could he be blushing if he was just in the arms with another man. 

“Obviously, I know your favorite chocolate...” Trying to keep the sarcasm, he wants to get back with Harry. His husband pulls him into the kitchen. 

“I’ll put the flowers in the water too. You didn’t have to do all of this Sev, I just made roast.” Harry’s smile fades, as he looks back to the potion master. Who was standing holding the flowers with a snarl on his face. 

“What is wrong Sev? I thought you love my roast.” Harry takes the flowers from him and places them in a vase. Severus crosses his arms and stares at Harry. 

“I do... Why was Longbottom here?” Before he could stop that question coming out of his mouth.” Watching his husband closely knowing he shouldn’t ask, but they are still married… Harry is his husband! 

“He was here because he is in the Daddy and Me Classes. He came over for tea, he was trying to leave before you came because you scare the shit out of him. I don’t know why you are not scary.” Harry said curtly, running his fingers through his raven colored hair. 

“Is there something going on between you and him?” Severus voice didn’t sound like his when he asked. It wasn’t snarky, it was pained, full of sadness. 

“No you git! There is nothing going on between us. How could you even ask that!” Harry moving closer to Severus who didn’t know he was holding his breath. 

“I don’t know Harry, I... I thought we... Never mind how could I think that you would ever want to get back with me. I saw how you hugged him... you … you used to hug me like that. You don’t have to lie to me Harry. I will let you go if he makes you happy... Who am I to take happiness away from the man I love, even if I can’t give him happiness?” Severus turns to walk and get Lucas so they could just go back to his flat and just order pizza and maybe brew some potions. 

“Severus Tobias Potter Snape!” Harry yells stopping the older man in his tracks. Slowly turning around trying to not let the tears fall. He has cried too much for Harry, he can’t put himself through this anymore. 

“What!” Seeing a blur, he felt lips smashing into his. Standing so still he let the feeling on Harry’s lips on his before he wraps his arms around his husband pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Pouring all the love and loneliness that he has felt for almost a year. 

“Oh Sev,” Harry says as the potion master feels tears that are not his. Not wanting to pull away Severus continues to give sweet kisses. 

“Harry.. My Harry... I love you.” Saying in between kisses. Harry pulling away thankfully so the older man could catch his breath. 

“I love you too. Gods how I love you..” Severus places his forehead on his husband’s. Standing there for seconds, minutes who knows. Just loving how he felt in his arms. “It’s you Severus Potter Snape, always just you. I’m so sorry I've missed you so much...” 

“I’ve missed you too My Brat... We have a lot to talk about... I want this to work okay Mr. Potter Snape, so we will talk after Lucas goes to bed if you will allow me to stay here tonight. I will take the couch.” Putting a potion stained finger on the younger man's lips. “Slow Harry... I don’t want this to fail...” Nodding he leans up smiling Severus pulls him into another kiss. 

“I should go check on dinner Lucas should be awake from his nap if you would like to go to him... Maybe you guys can play while I finish up okay.” Letting his husband walk away into the kitchen Severus walks back into his sons' room who was sitting inside of his crib playing with his dragon. 

“Papa!” Reaching out Severus picks his son up smiling as he lets the tears fall. This will work out... it has to work out... 

 

After the bedtime routine Severus brought tea and biscuits into the sitting room in front of the fire. Harry who was sketching something puts down his pad and pencil giving him the smile that is just for him. 

“Are you ready to talk Harry?” The potion master sits down besides his husband on the couch who reaches out to take the potion stained hand interlacing their fingers. Rubbing his thumb across the back Severus spoke first. 

“Harry, I love you.. I love you so much. I want this to work... I want us to work... I know what happened was horrible... I’ve never have hurt that much in my life. I felt like I lost everything, I couldn’t see you every day or Lucas and F... Felix. I know that you needed time... we all did.. But now I need you to tell me that we are going to be okay. That you are ready to start building our relationship back...” Feeling his husband squeeze his hand. Severus waits and watches his husband, who is sitting taking in everything. 

“I love you, I was in a horrible place Severus... I started seeing a mind healer, once a week... It actually has worked. I am not blaming myself as much anymore, and I’m not blaming you at all. You did what I would have done. Sev... if... if I was in that position and it was you lying there dying, I would have saved you in a heartbeat... because being here in this house alone without my husband the love of my life it.. It has been unbearable. Stay... move home... share the bed with me... I don’t care if you want to make love to me or not... I’ll wait... I just need you here Severus. I need you here more than you can even know. Lucas wants to see his Papa every day. I took that away from him... I took that way from you.... I hope that you would forgive me for everything that I have stolen away from you this past 10 months.” Watching the tears pour out of Harry’s eyes Severus just stops him by placing a small kiss to his lips. 

“There is nothing more than I would love to do than to move back home... I... I will share a bed with you Harry.... I just don’t think that we... we should do much more because I don’t want to mask our problems with sex. We need to mend everything; I don’t think it would be a bad idea if we would go to your mind healers together. Just so we can start off on the right foot... Our anniversary is coming up soon... as always, I was hoping that we could do what we normally do... If everything would work out and we are mending that is when my brat we can be together completely. It will take everything in me not to want to make love to you, but our relationship is more than that.... I know that it will be a hard day for us but there is still that silver lining that we are together and this will be 6 year being married. You have put up with me for 5 years Mr. Potter Snape....” Running his thumb wiping the tears away from his husband's cheek. 

“I would put up with you for 150 more years... I will do whatever it will take Sev... but tomorrow you are moving everything back home... I can’t take you being away any longer. I need to see you when I wake and I want you to be what I look at every night before we go to bed.” Harry moves and curls up onto Severus’ lap laying his head on the older man's shoulder. Wrapping his arms around his husband he holds him close. 

“Yes, My Brat... I will move back right after breakfast... So, about Mr. Longbottom I’m sorry Harry, to think that...” This time it was Harry’s a finger on his lips shushing him. Placing a gentle kiss on the pad. 

“I told him that tonight I was going to ask you to move back home... He was really happy for me, even though you scare the shite out of him. I had this fun night planned and then you had to be you and get jealous and make me show you that it’s you that I want and no one else.” Hearing that Severus pulls his husband into a kiss, Harry’s tongue licks his bottom lip. Moaning he opens soon they were dominating against each other until he felt his husband give him control. 

“You are MINE and I am YOURS Always!” Severus said lightheaded from the kiss. “Now, what I would like to do now is drink my tea with my brat while he sketches merlin knows what. How does that sound?” Feeling Harry kiss his nose. 

“Sounds perfect.” Having his husband slide off his lap into the seat next to him, Severus places an arm around his shoulder. Enjoying the peace and quiet, that was until... 

“Papa.... Papa... Papa!” Lucas screams from his room. Severus jumps up running towards his son's bedroom. Seeing a red face, messy hair, tear stained Lucas. 

“It’s okay Lucas, Papa is here... I’m never leaving... I will be here when you wake up and go to sleep. Tomorrow and the next day and the next day forever my little potion master... Now how about a song before Papa lies you down?” Sniffling Lucas nods cuddling into his chest. Not noticing Harry leaning on the door frame. Severus starts to sing. 

“I was born to love you   
With every single beat of my heart   
Yes, I was born to take care of you,   
Every single day... 

I was born to love you   
With every single beat of my heart   
Yes, I was born to take care of you   
Every single day of my life” 

Severus looks down and Lucas is already asleep in his arms before he finished the song. 

“Queen... You always sing Queen to him... You do have a wonderful voice Severus... I’m going to bed...” Harry walks into the room leaning down placing a kiss on the potion master's lips. “I love you Severus Potter Snape.” 

“I love you too.... I’ll be right there...” Severus kisses his husband one last time before he walks out of the room. 

“Lucas... Papa is coming home.... I’ll see you in the morning my little potion master.” Standing up placing his son slowly on the cot. Making sure not to wake him. 

\----- 

Severus couldn’t be happier, he is home with his husband and son once again. This is the day where he is meeting Harry at his mind healer. They are going to have a session together, Severus is not thrilled about going but this is something that they need to do to grow. 

Apparating into the lobby he saw Harry sitting there sketching something he looks breathtaking even though he is wearing a Weasley sweater and jeans. Walking over to him he slowly sits down next to him. 

“Hello Brat.” Severus looks over to see what Harry was working on and it was a drawing of Lucas and himself. They were brewing potions. His husband looks up smiling he leans over and presses a kiss to his lips. 

“Hello my husband. Thank you for coming, Lucas is enjoying Granny time... He was a bear this morning after you left. I still think he is having trouble thinking that you won't come back every night.” Seeing hurt in his eyes Severus pulls him close. 

“It will be okay; it will go back to normal. I love you, I'm home and I am not going anywhere ever again... You will have to kill me first...” Smirking he places kisses into his husband's raven hair. 

“I love you too... Are you ready for this... I mean it’s going to be weird I know but I think that this will be good for us...” Before the potion master could say anything an older woman with white hair and blue eyes calls their names. 

“Hello Galena, this is My Severus who I have talked about...” Harry grabs his hand. 

“Hello Healer Galena, I’m sure everything he has said was truthful.. Especially all the bad.” Holding his hand out to the older woman. 

“Come on in... Severus, I'm shock that you would say everything Harry would say was truthful.” Following Harry to the sofa Severus sat down wrapping his arm around his husband’s shoulder. 

“As he has probably told you I am not the best husband... I do try.... I love my brat more than anything.” Feeling the Harry’s hand on his thigh squeeze reassuringly. 

“Your husband Severus has nothing but praise for you. He has said it many times that you are his hero. That you have saved him too many times to count. Do you feel like you have not saved him?” Watching the quill move across the paper Severus let what she said soak in. 

“He has always thought that... That I have saved him when in all actuality he saved me... I never thought that anyone could love me the way that he does. His love for me is unconditional, that is something that I felt I never had. I never thought that I would have a family and he gave me one. Healer Galena Harry Potter Snape is my hero, maybe to others he is a hero yes... he is the boy-who-live, someone who saved the wizarding world. To me though he is much more because if I didn’t have him I could care less about the wizarding world.. Any world actually. He has to go through so many things. Even when he is just going out to the store or to lunch with his family, he has to deal with pictures being taken or people wanting to maybe harm him. The strength that he has is unbreakable. So, to answer your question. No, I have protected Harry with my life, but when it comes to life saving no I didn’t save his life... He saved mine.” Looking over to his husband there are tears in his eyes slowly falling down his cheeks. 

“Sev, I’m sorry of what I put you through... I just couldn’t deal with everything... I needed you.. I knew I needed you and I was just being... just being myself and not asking for help. I know now that I need you I need your help, your love everything Sev everything.” Not being able to help himself the potion master pulls his husband into a bruising kiss. 

“You will always have my love...always!” Hearing a cough in the background they both turn to see a Healer Galena smiling. 

“Okay thank you Severus for sharing. Now Harry I have a question for you... You said a couple weeks ago that you didn’t know if Severus would want to have another child with you, because of the complications from the last pregnancy... Have you talked about that to him?” Hearing that Severus froze, why wouldn’t he want to have another child with Harry. Poppy told them that they could and that these things happen. 

“N.. NO.... Sev would... Would you have more children with me... I know that you said you didn’t want Lucas to grow up alone...” Squeezing his shoulder lightly, why wouldn’t he have more children with Harry. It would be different if he did, he would watch him like a hawk. 

“I would love to have more children with you Harry. I want a family, we will just be extra careful this time... Whenever you want to have another child Harry I am ready..” His breath was taken away by the smile that appeared on his husband's face. 

“ As soon as possible Sev, please... I want this... I didn’t think I would after that but now lately it's what I crave...” 

“Then that is what we shall do... If I remember correctly it was a lot of fun the last time...” Pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple seeing the blush on his face. 

The rest of the appointment went well. They had a nice dinner out just the two of them while Molly insisted Lucas staying for dinner because Rose was there. After dinner they took a walk and went to a music store where Severus bought Harry three new albums. 

That night on the couch they talk about their future children as their son slept peacefully in his bed. Severus fell asleep with Harry in his arms. Nothing was as good as this.... 

\----- 

“Sev, please tell me where we are going tonight. I asked if we are going to a club you said no, I ask if we were going to a bar you said no, or the theater or anything...” Severus pulls his husband into his arms. 

“My love I will tell you once it is time to go... I set out your clothes for you they are on the bed. Now go get changed...” Pressing a gentle kiss to his lips he pushes the younger man away, smiling to himself he walks towards the sitting room. 

Tonight, Severus was happy about his wardrobe. It was a simple pair of trousers, a button up black of course with deep purple jumper. What he has planned tonight is just for the two of them. They deserve this night. Walking down stairs to his lab he pulls out a hidden basket, shrinking it down he places it in the pocket of his trousers. 

Once he walks up the stairs there stood his handsome husband in his grey trousers with a black button up with a green jumper. 

“You look wonderful Mr. Potter Snape. Are you ready to go on our anniversary to the 1960’s?” Severus pulls him close and presses a swift kiss on his lips and then with a pop they were gone. 

 

Appearing outside a building, by the looks of it they were in The States again. In front of them was a muggle car. Not just any muggle car, it was a 1965 Candy Apple Red Shelby gt500 convertible. Seeing the smile on his husband's face was enough. 

“Sev... is that our car for the night?” Looking down at Harry Severus opens the passenger door. 

“Yep, welcome to 1965!” Walking over to the driver side Severus hops in and starts the car. A rumble of the engine sounds amazing he thought to himself. Maybe he needs a car.... Watching his husband touch the radio music came to life in the car. Stevie Wonder sings out loud. 

She says baby everything is all right   
Uptight, clean out of sight   
Baby, everything is all right   
Uptight, clean out of sight 

No one is better than I   
I know I'm just an average guy   
No footfall hero or smooth Don Juan   
Got empty pockets   
You see I'm a poor man's son 

 

The weather was perfect in California, pulling up to the beach Severus take his husbands hand and they walk towards the beach. When they got to the sand as the waves dance back and forth Severus pulled out the basket that he shrunk down and flicked his wand. After growing to its normal size, he flicks his wand again and a blanket come out of the basket laying gently on the sand as food follows. Bending over he pulls out another shrunken item from the basket and unshrinks it. With a flick of his wand music started playing. 

Looking over at Harry who is smiling a watery smile. “Sev, this is perfect. Just for you and me... a 1960’s beach party!” Pulling the smaller man into his arms Severus places a kiss on his husband’s forehead. 

“So, I figured we would go full American. I have Fried Chicken, potato salad, corn bread, green beans with ham and then apple pie for dessert. I wanted this night to be perfect just you and me... I want to feed you, take a walk on the beach dance with you, then go home and make love to you.” Seeing Harry lean his head back Severus leans down to capture his mouth. 

“I love you Severus” Harry murmurs on his lips. 

“I love you too Brat now let’s eat I'm ravenous.” Sitting them down on the blanket Harry makes their plates. The waves could be heard while the music plays softly. 

“When we get old and gray Sev I want to live by the sea... Not in the states of course maybe in Scotland or Ireland.” The potion master smiles, he has always wanted to live far away from everyone, and having the love of his life there would make it perfect. 

“As soon as all the children are gone, we will my beloved. After tonight, I can’t wait to start trying for more. This year has been a hard one I know Harry... but as long as we have each other... we can do everything.... Promise me you will never push me away again...” Seeing tears form into his husband’s eyes, he knew today would be hard but he has tried to keep Harry distracted. 

“I know... and I know that this was meant to be... We will have more children Severus even if I have to shag you every day and every night.....” Harry leans forward taking the older man’s lips. 

“What a delicious thought my brat.... Now eat I don’t want your food getting cold.” Kissing his lips one more time, Severus took a bite out of the piece of chicken merlin Molly out did herself. 

After a long walk on the beach Harry pulls Sev into his arms turning the music up and starts dancing with him. 

Oh, my love, my darling   
I've hungered for your touch   
A long, lonely time   
Time goes by so slowly   
And time can do so much   
Are you still mine?   
I need your love   
I need your love   
God speed your love to me 

“Are you still mine Severus?” Harry whispers on his lips, not missing the beat to continue to sing. 

“Always..” Closing his eyes, he listens to his husband's beautiful voice. 

Lonely rivers flow   
To the sea, to the sea   
To the open arms of the sea   
Lonely rivers sigh   
"Wait for me, wait for me"   
I'll be coming home, wait for me 

Oh, my love, my darling   
I've hungered, for your touch   
A long, lonely time 

 

“Yes, My Harry I have hungered for your touch for such a long time.” Severus gently kisses down Harry’s neck. Feeling his husband melt into his arms. 

Time goes by so slowly   
And time can do so much   
Are you still mine?   
I need your love   
I need your love   
God speed your love to me 

After the song ends Harry pulls Severus into a passionate kiss. This was not like any other kiss that they have shared in their years together. Severus felt his knees buckle as he holds on to Harry as if he was his life force. 

Pulling away slowly Severus smiles down at Harry, “I don’t think I will be able to wait till we get home.” With that he cast a disillusionment charm, and a silencing charm. The potion master pulls his husband down on the blanket. With a swish of his wand his husband is beautifully naked. Taking in the sight that he as dreamed about for the past year. 

“You are more beautiful than I remembered,” Vanishing his clothes he begins to worship his husbands' body. First starting with his lips, slow kisses tongues intertwining with each other. His potion stained fingers sliding down Harry’s sides. 

Trailing his lips down Harry’s neck, nipping, licking and sucking. Hearing praises and moans coming out of his husband’s beautiful mouth. 

“Pp..please Sev...I.. I need...” Smiling the older man continues to tease. 

“Hush my brat...” Moving down to his chest, Severus flicks his tongue across each nipple, feeling his husband trying get some friction he holds down his hips. Finally getting to where he wanted to be Severus licks his husbands weeping erection from base to tip. 

“Oh Sev.. Yes please...” Placing his mouth over the tip he took him all in his mouth. Casting a silent lubricant spell his fingers trail down to Harry’s quivering pucker. Slipping gently his finger into Harry he feels him thrust into his mouth. 

“Yyyyessss.” Gently adding a second and third, he feels his husband getting close. “Sev.. Oh gods....” Severus swallows his husbands release as he continues stretching him out hitting that sweet spot each time. Moving up to take his mouth again he positions in-between his legs casting another lubrication spell slowly sliding into him. 

“I love you” Severus said as he lets his husband get use to him. 

“I love you...” Slowly making love to his husband, kissing him he keeps up the pace loving the feeling of being inside his husband again. 

They go at the pace, moans, and praises come from each other until they both lose their selves in pleasure at the same time. Saying each other's names as they release. 

Severus pulls his husband close as they listen to the waves and each other's breathing as it slows. Looking down at Harry he frowns when he sees tears sliding down his husband face. Cupping his face with his hand his thumb wipes the tears falling. 

“My love, what’s wrong?” Severus whispers trying to comfort him. 

“I’ve missed you so much, I’m so happy right now and I feel like I shouldn’t be... because of what happened a year ago... I’m sorry for everything.... It was my fault... I know it was and I blamed it on you... You are too good for me Severus Snape.” Placing his fingers on Harry’s lips. 

“I’ve missed you too. It was no one's fault, I’m not too good for you... We are perfect for each other. Now not that I don’t love sand getting all over me.. I say we go home and continue our child free night... Let’s see if I can get you pregnant tonight....” Whispering that last part into his husbands ear who just smiles.. 

“Yes please.....” 

 

That night they rekindled their love for each other, they forgave each other and they made love to each other multiple times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this Chapter... This is one of my favorite songs.... I felt like it fit so well... Comments and Kudos are welcome! You guys are amazing!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in the 70's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are my own! Let's see what the new year brought Severus and Harry!

Three in the bloody morning... and having to deal with muggles..... This brat is so spoiled Severus said as he picks up two double cheese burgers with extra sauce, extra pickles don’t forget the milkshake and chips. 

Apparating back to his home he is hoping that his husband is still awake. Opening their bedroom door there he sat propped up against the headboard, eye closed and hands rested on his very swollen belly. 

“My brat are you awake? I have your food.” Severus walks up to his husband who opens his eyes. 

“Oh, Sev I love you thank you so much....” Reaching out his hands grabbing the brown paper bag. The potion master pulls off his clothes, and slides into bed, hopefully he can get a couple more hours of sleep. Thankfully it’s Friday night and he doesn’t have to go into the shop tomorrow. 

“I love you too brat... Goodnight.” Accepting a kiss from his husband who has his mouth full of burger. 

Closing his eyes, he finally slips off into sleep. 

 

Harry’s mouth moves slowly up and down his cock. Gods what a great dream. It almost feels real, hating that he feels like he is waking up he notices his husband in-between his legs. 

“Brat.. What... what are you doing?” The potion master moans as he runs through the raven colored hair. His husband doesn’t stop. Gods his mouth feels perfect, gently thrusting into his mouth. “My love I.... I’m....” With one more suck, Severus thrust and releases into his husband’s mouth. 

Pulling his husband into his arms the younger man yawns. “That was wonderful brat... what made you do that? Not that I am complaining but you need your rest.” Running his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“I just wanted to thank you for going to get me cheeses burgers. The baby needed it so bad... Now I'm exhausted...” Shaking his head he drops a kiss into the raven hair. “I want to do more... but I don’t think I can...” 

“I told you what you and the smallest brat need I will get for you... Especially if you thank me like that. I will return the favor later during nap time.” Feeling the smaller man cuddle closer to him he closes his eyes. Hopefully they have a couple more hours before Lucas wakes them up. 

“If your daughter will stop moving for a few minutes maybe I could get some sleep...” His husband said while he placed the potion stained fingers on his huge belly. 

“I sure hope that she is a she... or our son will be mad at you... but... Little Miss, you need to settle down and let your Daddy rest... It’s too late for little girls to be moving around.” Smiling as he felt one last kick and the movement slowly stopped. 

“M’glad she listens to you...” With one last yawn they both fall back to sleep. 

 

“Papa….” Severus felt little hands on his face… opening his eyes his husband is still asleep on his chest and his son is sitting on his pillow by his head… 

“Lucas Kane how did you get in here?” Lucas wriggled down and cuddles on the other side of his chest, putting a hand on his Daddy’s hair playing with it as he fell asleep. Wish magic…. Of course, Lucas would be powerful his Dad is Harry Potter. 

\------ 

Later that morning Severus felt little fingers poking into his eyes. “Papa.... Papa...” Opening one eye he sees Lucas sitting on his chest his black hair falling into his face. 

“Yes, my smaller brat.” He answered with a husky sleepy voice. 

“I hungry... Daddy sleeping...” Looking over there is his husband curled up looking so peaceful. 

“Alright how about you and I make Daddy breakfast...” Bouncing on his chest Lucas smiles and nods. 

Walking into the kitchen holding Lucas sitting him on the counter they began to cook. Letting Lucas mix the pancake batter. 

Not hearing his husband walking into the kitchen he felt arms around him with a bump pressing against his back. Turning around he sees his very pregnant Harry smiling at him.. 

“Good morning Husband... Thank you for letting me sleep in...” Pulling him into a kiss Severus rest his hands on their child. 

“You needed your rest. Lucas and I decided to make breakfast go sit down,” Harry smiles walking over to Lucas he kisses the sweet boy all over his face. 

“I help Papa Daddy, then Papa and I will brew today! I make a potion for Mia...” Severus looks over at his son raising his eyebrow. 

“Who is Mia Lucas?” Running his fingers through the dark hair of his son. Lucas raises his eyebrow just like his Papa, Harry laughs and shakes his head.. 

“Like father like son... Sev he is a little you. Who is Mia baby?” Flipping a pancake Severus turns his attention to his family. 

“The baby... Baby Mia... My sisser..” Severus looks to Harry then back at his son.. 

“You know Mia? How Lucas?” Waving his wand the breakfast moves to the table picking up Lucas, all three make their way to the table. 

“She visit when I sleep, and Flex visit too..” Uncertainty flows through Severus... 

“Lucas... you see Felix and Mia?” Harry asks hearing the crack in his husbands voice the potion master places a hand on his. 

“Yes.. Flex can’t come but Mia be here soon. Pancake please.” Severus shakes his head and places a pancake in front of Lucas who starts eating it quickly. 

“Sev, what do you think that is about.” Harry spoke softly to him. 

“I don’t know but Lucas was in the bed with us this morning. He must have either climb out of his crib or he apparated to us. He is powerful I can feel it... I’m not sure but he could be a seer. Mia... I like that name... it means wished for.” A smile forms on his lips. My Mia... 

“I like it too... I guess we will have to keep an eye on our Little Seer. I know she is coming soon... I just hope it’s not on our anniversary... I had a dream that it would be but I think I am just scared... of what happened to Felix... I know we are going to stay at home this time...” Severus looks over at his husband who has unshed tears in his eyes. 

“I have the night planned completely. The 70’s will be in full force and if we have my smallest brat before then we will celebrate with her too.” Pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead they ate the rest of the time talking about what they were going to do today. 

\----- 

Severus is in his lab making the last of his orders, both Harry and Lucas are sleeping. He would never tell Harry that he is terrified of them having another baby. Not that he didn’t want another child he just knows he couldn’t lose Harry. 

Flash Back 

This was the 2nd week that Harry has been throwing up every morning and night. Severus knew that his husband must be pregnant. Walking into the master bath Severus turns on the shower and strips his husband out of his night clothes. Gently ushering him into the shower he follows right behind him. 

“Brat... I think it’s time that we go to the healers... I have a suspicion that you are....” He stops himself, when Harry turns around tears in his eyes. The younger man puts a finger to his lips. 

“I know.. We will go today.. I’m so scared Sev... I’m happy but what if it happens again... I can’t go through it.. I know this is what I want... So much....” Hushing his husband with a kiss he pulls him into his arms. 

“If you are I will take care of you... I have a new apprentice at the shop... I can brew from home and watch over you and Lucas... I don’t have to be in the shop everyday... Just to pop in every once in a while... I never dreamed how well the shop would be doing. We will have this child and everything will be perfect. Now let’s get you cleaned up before My little potion master wakes up...” 

After their shower, Harry flooed Molly to see if she would watch Lucas for a couple hours so they could go see Poppy. Which of course she said yes, Lucas always came back very hyper but there was no reasoning with Molly Lucas was her grandchild whom she was going to spoil rotten. 

When they arrived at St Mungo’s Harry was a nervous wreck, trying to be strong for him Severus didn’t show any emotion just so he was strong for his husband. 

Poppy walks in with a smile on her “So, I hear that I need to do a check up on you Harry... A possible pregnancy?” Grabbing onto Harry’s hand more for him than for his husband. 

“Y.. Yes I've been sick for the past two weeks, I’m tired it’s how I have felt with both of the boys.” Hearing his husbands voice crack he squeezed gently for comfort. 

“Well let’s see shall we?” Watching Poppy carefully as she moves her wand over Harry. A soft green glow radiates at the smaller man’s stomach. Tears form in Severus’ eyes, that has to mean that they are. “Congrats you two! You are going to be Daddy’s again! Wonderful news, everything is looking perfect. Your blood pressure is fantastic, your weight is good, you are more than healthy enough carrying this baby to full term. I know that is what you are worried about.” Looking down at Harry who is smiling through his tears. 

“Sev, did you hear that. We are pregnant, and there is nothing wrong...” Leaning down to capture his husband’s lips. Wanting to jump and scream very unlikely to really happen but a kiss will be enough. 

“I know, I'm so happy... This doesn’t mean that you are not going to be very careful Brat! I am going to take care of you. I’m going to start working from home starting this week.” Giving him a look that means don’t test me the younger man nods. 

“That is a good idea Severus. Please let your husband take care of you, Harry.” Watching Harry closely who smiles. 

“Trust me after everything I am going to let him treat me like he thought I was treated in Hogwarts.” There was a mischievous look in those beautiful emerald eyes. 

“Brat, I would love too. Now I will make sure he has all his potions Poppy. I am going to brew them myself. Now if you are finished, I would like to take him home so he can rest.” He wasn’t going to rest... least not yet...Severus wanted to celebrate. 

“We are finished here! I will see you in 4 weeks, make sure you are eating right... I know sometimes you like to skip or just eat the rest of what's left over from Lucas...” Harry not looking into her eyes, Severus helps him off the bed. 

“Don’t worry Poppy with me being at home I will make sure of it...” Nodding and saying their good byes with a pull they were both gone. 

They appear in their bedroom Severus pulls his husband into a passionate kiss. “Pregnant, I can’t wait to see the baby grow... You look so beautiful pregnant.” Feeling Harry move them towards the bed his husband pushes him down. 

“I know you love it... I think it’s time for me to play Sev...” With a flick of his hand they both were now naked Harry laying on top of him. “I’m going to worship your body like you worship mine, I want to taste your whole body Sev...” Feeling a wave of pleasure hit him. “Then you are going to fill me completely, I'm sure you remember how insatiable I am when I am pregnant” Moaning he feels his husband’s hand on his erection. 

“Like I said Brat I will do whatever I need to do to satisfy you during this pregnancy.” Seeing that wicked smile his husband was giving him Severus bucks his hips up. A lovely moan escapes his husband mouth. 

\----- 

Severus is pushing Lucas on a swing at a local wizarding park. Lucas begged for them to take him to the park. The potion master didn’t want Harry to be alone at home so close to his due date, but knowing that when Mia comes it will be different for Lucas. 

“I’m hungry Papa, I wanna go home to Daddy.” Picking up Lucas he kisses his cheek. 

“Alright my little potion master we will go home. I hope Daddy is resting because your little sister is coming soon. Are you excited my smaller brat?” Walking over to the apparation point. 

“Yes Papa, I’m going to take care of my Mia and Daddy.” Severus kisses his son’s cheek and with a pop they were gone. 

 

When they arrived at home the music was playing softly Harry must be asleep. Putting Lucas down Severus walked to their room. Opening the door, he saw Harry lying on the bed both hands on his stomach breathing quickly. Severus’ heart was in his throat. 

“Oh, good your home... Sev, Mia is coming we have to go... Go call Molly and send Lucas over.” Running over towards the bed the potion master places a hand on his husband's stomach feeding some on his magic and energy to her. Smiling when he felt a kick. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have left you. Can you stand?" Severus positions his husband so he is sitting. 

“Yes I’m great, I promise go get Lucas and floo Molly.” Harry said through gritted teeth. Severus walks to Lucas’ room where he was sitting on the floor playing with his toys. 

“Come my smaller brat, we are going to Granny’s. Baby Mia is coming so I have to take him to the healers. Grab your dragon and blanket. 

A quick drop off to Molly, Severus was back and now has Harry in his arms. “We are going to apparate so we can get there together and I don’t have to worry about you falling. Are you ready?” Severus looks down into those emerald eyes. 

“I’m ready to meet our daughter.” Harry leans his head back, Severus bends down and places a soft kiss on his lips. With a pop they were gone. 

 

Once at St Mungos, Poppy happily walks into their room. “Are we ready to have this baby?” Severus looks down at his sleepy husband who grimaced. 

“Yes... can we get to it... Poppy I’m exhausted and I just want to see my daughter.” Harry said while squeezing Severus’ hand. Wincing a little Severus rubs his thumb across the back. 

“You are sounding more like your husband every time you come here Harry. I don’t know how I feel about it.” Poppy sets the room up with a flick of her wand. A white sheet appears covering him up from belly down. 

“I don’t see how that is a bad thing Poppy.” Severus said as he bends down and places a kiss on his husbands sweat forehead. “Our daughter will be here soon my brat... I love you so much... you are so brave.” 

“Alright, I’m in.” Soon a cry fills the room. “It’s a girl!” Tears fall from Severus’ eyes. These past couple of years has been hard for both of them. Now they have a baby girl... and they are happy. 

“I want to see her.” Harry said while he wipes the tears from his face. Severus helps cut the cord and brings the still dirty baby over to his husband. She was so much smaller than Lucas. 

“Oh, hello baby Mia.” The potion master lays the baby on Harry’s naked chest. “I’m your Daddy and I love you so very much... and that handsome man that was holding you is your Papa. He loves you very much... you are his smallest brat...” His husband looks up at him smiling. 

“Yes, my smallest brat I love you so very much.” Kissing the wrinkly forehead Severus just stands and listens to Harry speak to Mia about everything. 

\----- 

Once they had Mia all clean Severus and Harry take a good look at their daughter. She has her Papas dark onyx eyes, her grandma Lilly’s auburn hair which shocked both of them. Actually, she looks a lot like her grandma Lilly. Except her eyes. 

“She looks like your mother my Harry.” Severus says as he gets into the hospital bed with his husband. Letting a small hand grasp his fingers. 

“I’m glad that she does.. And she has your beautiful eyes Sev... Our daughter is so perfect... When is Molly and Lucas going to be here?” Before Severus could answer there was a small knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Harry says as he passes Mia to him so he could get ready for an arm full of Lucas. When the door is open there is a small blur that runs into the room onto the bed and into Harry’s arms. 

“Daddy! Are you okay! I love you Daddy... Where is the baby your belly isn’t hard anymore...” Severus tries not to laugh. Waving at Molly to come sit down. 

“I’ve had the baby, Look Papa is holding her.” Seeing Lucas turn around towards him Severus leans closer so Lucas could see her. 

“She is pretty Daddy, she has Nana’s hair.” Severus laughs and shakes his head it doesn’t surprise him that he knows who Lilly is. 

“Don’t you mean Granny’s hair?” Harry says as he places a kiss on Lucas’ cheek. Shaking his head, he moves over to his Papa and sits on his lap. Knowing that Severus knew what he was talking about. 

“No Daddy, she looks like Nana she visits me with Flex. Flex looks like Pop Pop, you look like Pop Pop.” Watching Lucas talk about this and seeing Harry’s face, he should believe now. Severus knew his boy was smart and special. 

“You should listen to him Daddy. Granny would you like to meet your granddaughter Mia Kay Potter Snape.” Allowing Lucas to move over to Harry’s lap Severus stands and hands Molly his daughter. 

Gasping Molly smiles. “Lukey you are right. Mia looks just like your Nana. What a beautiful baby! Hi little Mia Kay, it’s your Granny! I can’t wait till you are old enough to stay with me and Granda for the night! Oh, Harry thank you! My house is filling up with grandchildren!” Severus smiles at her and sits back down with his husband and son. 

Pulling Harry into his arms with Lucas in his Daddy’s lap Molly smiles and places Mia into Severus’ empty arm. Molly pulls out a camera and takes a picture. Everything is perfect just at that moment, until Lucas pipes up. 

“Eww what is that stinky smell!” The big brother pinches his nose, shaking his head back and forth. 

“That would be your sister. My smaller brat.” Severus grabs his daughter and walks over to the little table set up. 

“She stinks Granny can we go to your house now. I’m hungry and I want to see Unka George” Molly smiles and kisses Harrys forehead and picks up Lucas. 

“You are going to stay with Granny for the rest of the week Lucas, you be good and then Daddy and Papa are going to pick you up and you can brew with Papa.” Severus listens as he changes Mia’s nappy. He places her in Harry’s arms as he walks over to kiss Lucas. 

“You be a good boy my smaller brat. Remember your manners and not too many sweet Granny. We will brew your special vitamin potion. I love you Lucas Kane.” Severus kisses his little forehead again. Before they walk out of the room. 

Waving his wand, the hospital bed changes to a bigger bed. “You did wonderful today my brat, thank you so much for my beautiful family. I never thought that I would have you let alone two beautiful babies.” Severus’ wraps an arm around Harry who places Mia on one side of Severus’ chest as he lies his head on the other side. 

“Thank you, for everything. For Lucas Kane and Mia Kay .... and for Felix Kale. You are the most amazing man.. I’m so lucky to have you Severus Tobias Potter Snape. I love you..” Hearing Harry’s voice slow as he finishes. Noticing his breathing change closing his eyes he smiles. Life is perfect. 

\-------- 

“Sev, are you going to let me into the sitting room yet? I mean you and Mia have been in there all afternoon. I know it’s our anniversary, and this is your favorite decade. But I'm starving and I haven’t seen my daughter since this afternoon. If you don’t let me in this damn room, I'm going to make your life a living hell.” Severus laughs as he has Mia in the sling moving around the sitting room making sure everything was ready for their anniversary. The 1970’s by far his favorite decade. He has all the music ready. His favorite album A Night at the Opera will be playing here in a moment. Looking down at Mia who is wearing a small Queen shirt that he made into a dress with a black little bow around her head and black pants. 

“Daddy is going to love this my little princess.. You look wonderful in your Queen dress. I’m glad it matches mine!” Looking down at himself. Skinny black leather pants, with black boot and A Night At The Opera t-shirt. 

“Are you dressed wearing what I picked out for you?” Severus asked before he took the ward down. 

“Yes, I am leather pants and all... If you put the ward down you could see how sexy your husband looks in these leather pants.” Laughing to himself he lets the wards go. Severus’ breath catches. 

There stood Harry wearing black leather pants with his Boston shirt on he looks delicious. “You have never looked better Harry....” Severus walks up to Harry pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

“MMM Sev... None of that.. You know we can’t do anything. I’ll just have to wear this again in a couple of weeks so you can have your wicked ways with me.” Sighing Severus kisses, a him one last time. Picking Mia out of the sling showing Harry how beautiful she looks. 

“Oh My Mia, look you and Papa match... Sev she looks perfect... and this room” Looking around it looks like the sitting room was transferred back into the 1970’s. The floors covered in shag carpeting, bright floral print couches and a small telly. On the table board games are stacked on top of each other. Trouble, Life, Monopoly, Battle Ship. 

“I just wanted to make this a great anniversary. I know I couldn’t take you back to the 70’s but I brought it to you... We will watch a little bit of telly, then I've made a special fondue dinner which will be dessert too. Then I’m going to dance with you until you get sick of me.” Severus takes Mia from Harry and lies her down in the bassinet that he moved into the sitting room. 

Harry wraps his arms around the potions master's neck. “Sev this is perfect! I love it so much... I love you so much... Now come on I bet I can beat your ass in all of these games.” Kissing his nose Severus chuckles. 

“There is no way my brat... Let us see.” The first game Harry chose Battleship. Severus hit a couple of Harry’s ships but nothing big. His husband was close to sinking his battleship. 

“I think you might be cheating my brat.” Severus crosses his arms as he watches Harry bit his bottom lip. 

“I’m not cheating... how would I cheat at this kind of game you git...” His husband says playfully. Laughing shaking his head. Harry says the worst number combination. “ I, 9” His eye widen he did it... his husband just beat him. 

“You snuck my battleship brat.. I don’t know how you did it but...” His husband laughter fills the room, it’s the best sound in the world. A year ago, they were just getting back together, two years ago they lost someone so important to them. But their love is still there, and they deserve this love as much as anyone does. 

After feeding each other fondue Severus pulls Harry into an embrace. As Queen plays in the background, yes it wasn’t a slow song but they still swayed back and forth. Severus singing into his husband’s ear. 

“Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had   
I've been with you such a long time   
You're my sunshine and I want you to know   
That my feelings are true   
I really love you   
Oh, you're my best friend 

Ooh, you make me live 

Ooh, I've been wandering 'round   
But I still come back to you   
In rain or shine   
You've stood by me girl   
I'm happy at home   
You're my best friend” 

“You know I could listen to you sing all day Sev, or talk either one. It’s so sexy... and those leather pants...” Severus groans, why is he saying these things if they can’t do anything. 

“Stop brat... there is nothing that we can do tonight.” Chuckling he pulls his husband closer. “You know I can’t believe it’s been 7 years we’ve been married my brat... I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. You have given me everything and more.” Smiling, a soft cry comes from the bassinette. 

“I’ll get her and you pick out a movie.” Harry kisses him soundly on the mouth, groaning he walks back towards the telly and looks through the movies from the 70’s, looking through he see, The God Father... nope.. Grease.... no that is set in the 50’s, Halloween... no.... then he saw it. Star Wars episode 4! Smiling he puts in the VHS. Walking over to the couch where Harry and Mia were sitting, his beautiful little girl suckling on her bottle as Harry points his feet to the potion master. 

“Please take these boots off of me, I would love to cuddle with you and I can’t do that with them on.” Rolling his eyes the potion master pulls off each boot. “Thank you, husband you are the best.” Sitting next to him Severus puts his arms around his husband’s shoulder pulling him close. 

“You are most welcome Brat.” Smiling down at his Husband and daughter, the only one missing was Lucas. He is probably having a wonderful time with Granny, he usually never wants to leave to come home. 

 

Harry and Mia did not make it through the whole movie. Once it was over Severus picks up his smallest brat. Walking back to her room he changes her nappy and into her jammies. Placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose he walks back into the living room where his husband is no longer there... With a flick of his wand everything changed back to normal. Walking back into their room he saw Harry sitting on the bed holding what looks like to be a present. 

“I thought you would be sleeping.” He said as he changes out of his clothing just getting into bed with his boxers on. 

“ I didn’t give you your present yet.” Harry hands Severus the present which is wrapped beautifully in green wrapping paper. 

Slowly he unwraps the package, once open he saw three 8x10 paintings. The first one was a painting of Lucas, as a baby. His dark black hair and emerald green eyes. The second painting was of Mia, how he finished this so quickly he didn’t have a clue. Her beautiful auburn hair and onyx eyes she looks like a little doll. The last was a painting of a baby boy with black hair with hazel eyes, he looks just like Harry, it had to be Felix. Tears burn his eyes as he looks over to his husband who was crying himself. 

“Harry.... these... these are beautiful. Thank you, all of my brats, including my Felix.” Pulling his husband into a bone crushing hug. “I love you... I don’t know what I did to deserve you Harry Potter Snape but I am so very lucky.” Pulling back so he could kiss his husband gently. 

“I love you too Severus Potter Snape. Once our little potions master told me what Felix looked like I just had to do it. You deserve everything, you would think after this long you would know that. Now we should sleep our princess will be waking us up soon, plus I want to get Lucas as soon as possible I miss him.” 

Severus flicks his wand so the portraits move over to the night stand. Lying down he pulls his husband into his arms. “Happy anniversary my beloved. I love you.” Kissing his forehead, he closes his eyes. 

“Happy anniversary Sev. I love you more.” That was the last thing the potion master heard before he fell asleep. Dreaming of the future with his two children and Harry plump with another child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! It's so much fun writing it! You guys are awesome! Comment and Kudos are welcome! They make my heart happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so let me know what you think! Kudos and Comments are welcome... You guys are amazing!


End file.
